The Immortal Dragon's Ascension
by Ulrich362
Summary: It all began when those creatures appeared, she thought it would ensure the safety of her friends and family. She had no way of knowing that one move in that fateful duel would influence more lives than she could have ever realized. (Yugioh 5ds AU)
1. Crimson Creation part 1

The Immortal Dragon's Ascension

By Ulrich362

"So it's finally come to this, the final two dark signers confronting the leaders of the signers." said a man in a grey suit with a purple condor glowing on his back. "Yusei Fudo, Sky Fudo, the two of you will fall here and the King of the Netherworld will destroy the world."

"That's where you're wrong Goodwin." said a black haired boy with a yellow marking on the left side of his face and a crimson tail on his arm. "We'll stop you both and take out the King of the Netherworld."

"That's quite the interesting theory Yusei, however this duel won't end the way you expect." said a second man wearing a black cloak with red markings on his face and a purple spider on his arm. "The two greatest Earthbound Immortals will soon crush you both."

"If you're done talking Roman, we have a deadline to take you two down." said a girl with golden hair and a crimson mark on her back in the form of a dragon. "Let's get this duel started already."

"Very well Sky, this will be the final confrontation between the signers and the dark signers." Goodwin said as the four duelists activated their duel discs.

"Duel." said Goodwin, Yusei, Roman, and Sky simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you guys think?" asked a blonde man in a white suit with crimson wings on his arm. "Can they pull this off in time?"

"Yeah, if anybody can win this duel in time it's those two." said a purple haired girl with a crimson star on her arm. "We both know that Jack."

"Crystal's right, the two of them are definitely going to win." said a green haired boy before turning to a red haired girl next to him with a crimson claw on her arm. "Right Akiza?"

"I hope so Leo, the other Earthbound Immortals were powerful." Akiza said nervously. "This is the first time we've had to face two of them at the same time."

"All we can do is be confident in their ability to win." said a girl with orange hair. "After all they've never let us down before."

"You're right Angel, all we can do is wait and see." Jack said turning back to the duel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aoi, what are you talking about?" asked a girl with long scarlet hair with a crimson star identical to Crystal's on her arm. "How can the duel not end with a winner?"

"I don't know Akane, I told you everything I saw." said a blue haired boy with a black tattoo over his eye and yet another crimson star on his arm. "Sky activated the Super Polymerization card and everything went black, I have no idea what's going to happen after that."

"Great, we need to get there and warn them before something really bad happens." Akane said before accelerating her duel runner.

"Calm down Akane, even if Sky playing that card disrupted Aoi's vision we have time, those two creatures won't appear anytime soon." said a girl with long black hair and a fourth crimson star on her arm.

"I know, but I just have a feeling things are going to be really bad." Akane said. "Besides, you're the one who wanted to talk to Crow right Yuna?"

"It's just a feeling I had, that's all." Yuna said quickly. "Anyway, we should keep moving."

As she said that, the three of them raced towards the purple spider mark in the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sky/Yusei 8000 Roman/Goodwin 8000: "Ladies first, so I'll set two cards facedown and one monster in defense mode." Sky said. "That ends my turn."

"Very well, in that case I'll go and I start by activating the magic card Immortality." Goodwin said calmly. "This card changes the rules of this game by granting any monster with Immortal in it's name the effect to be indestructible by battle or by any of your card's effects."

"In other words your Earthbound Immortals are even stronger now." Yusei said. "That's the last thing we need."

"We told you that this duel would end with your defeat Yusei." Roman said calmly. "There is nothing you can do to win this duel."

"We'll see, this duel's just started." Sky said. "Now finish your move Goodwin."

"If you insist I'll oblige by summoning my Oracle of the Sun with his special ability and calling Fire Ant Ascator to the field as well." Goodwin said. "I end my turn with one facedown card."

"In that case it's my turn, so I'll set two cards facedown and summon Shield Warrior in defense mode." Yusei said. "That ends my turn."

"So now it's my move." Roman said calmly. "I'll start by summoning Ground Spider in defense mode, and next I'll set two of my own cards facedown. Now then, the first round is over and so the true battle will finally begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is it, all we can do now is wait and see what happens." Jack said.

"You're right, but something feels bad about this duel." said a girl with green hair and a crimson claw on her arm. "The spirits are really nervous about something."

"Are you sure Luna?" Angel asked.

"I'm not surprised, the Earthbound Immortals are a threat to our world and the Spirit World." Akiza said. "Not to mention what happened when you two dueled Devack."

"Wait, do you think one of these Earthbound Immortals is going to absorb the spirits too?" Leo asked nervously.

"There's no way of knowing, but all we can do is trust that Yusei and Sky can win this duel." Jack said.

Suddenly three duel runners raced up to the group.

"It's about time you guys got here." Crow said.

"We had to take care something." Akane said getting off her runner. "How's the duel going so far?"

"It just started." Akiza said.

"That's a relief, this duel is going to be a lot different than any of the others." Aoi said.

"You can say that again, they have the strongest two Earthbound Immortals." Leo said nervously.

"That's not what he means." Yuna said. "This duel is one we should keep an eye on, who knows what's going to happen."

(The final confrontation against the dark signers has begun, but the duel apparently won't end the way anyone expects. Next chapter the duel will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note: Sky, and Angel belong to Shimmering-Sky, and Crystal, Aoi, Yuna, and Akane belong to mcdinh.)


	2. Crimson Creation part 2

"In that case it's my move so I'll start by flip summoning Celestial Wizard and summoning Celestial Knight-Earth, next I tune my monsters together in order to perform a synchro summon." Sky said as her monsters began to combine. "As night falls and darkness rises, the stars gather together to form one mighty beast! Synchro Summon! Bring forth the light, Celestial Dragon-Quasar!"

"I'm not surprised, but I play my Synchro Web trap card, this card activated when you synchro summoned your dragon, it prevents Celestial Dragon-Quasar from attacking this round." Roman said as a web shot out of his trap card and wrapped around Sky's dragon.

"Wait, Celestial Dragon-Quasar negates one trap card per turn." Yusei said nervously. "Why didn't its ability activate?"

"Simple Yusei, Roman's Synchro Web trap can't be negated by any effects." Goodwin said calmly.

"In that case I end my turn." Sky said.

"Very well in that case I'll go, and like Sky before me I'll perform a synchro summon." Goodwin said. "I tune Fire Ant Ascator with Oracle of the Sun. When the Sun rises, it will illuminate all darkness! May you flood in, light! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Sun Dragon Inti!"

"That dragon is as strong as mine." Sky said nervously.

"Exactly, and that's not all it can do." Goodwin said calmly. "Though I'll save those surprises for next turn, I end this round with one facedown card."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is it, on Goodwin's next turn things will start to get interesting." Aoi said thoughtfully.

"Wait, start to get interesting?" Jack asked.

"What are you talking about Aoi?" Crow asked nervously.

"Aoi had another vision Crow." Yuna said. "Goodwin and Roman have something dangerous planned, something beyond just their Earthbound Immortals."

"You're kidding, that's impossible." Leo said nervously.

"Far from it, just watch." Akane said. "It's Yusei's move."

Be careful you two, things are going to be a lot worse before this duel ends, Angel thought nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my turn Goodwin, so I'll flip Speed Warrior into attack mode, and next I'll summon Junk Synchron." Yusei said. "Then I sacrifice Speed Warrior in order to summon Turret Warrior."

"It seems that yet another piece of the puzzle is set to appear on the field." Roman said calmly. "This duel will end soon enough."

"We'll see Roman, I tune Junk Synchron with Turret Warrior in order to perform my own synchro summon. Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei said as his dragon appeared on the field.

"I reveal my trap card, Terms of Alliance." Goodwin said. "This card has a rather unique effect, it destroys my Sun Dragon Inti, and Sky's Celestial Dragon-Quasar, next I name two monsters and if they happen to be in any of our decks they're summoned to the opposite side of the field, so I'll name Earthbound Immortal Uru and Reshiram, Goddess of Light."

The moment Goodwin said that, the spider Immortal appeared next to Stardust Dragon as Reshiram appeared in front of Roman.

"No way, that's not possible." Sky said nervously.

"It's very possible, now then my trap does cost me 100 life points times the combined level of the summoned monsters, but I'm more than willing to pay that price." Goodwin said.

"I end my turn." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is it, the duel is going to end very soon." Aoi said. "Whatever happens on Goodwin's next turn, the duel will end very soon."

"Well whatever happens, we need to trust that they can win this duel." Crow said.

"I hope you're right Crow, because not even I could see how this duel ends." Aoi said. "All we can do is wait and see what happens."

"No, I'm positive they'll win, they have to." Angel said.

"Angel's right, if anyone could beat those two it's them." Jack said confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sky/Yusei 8000 Roman/Goodwin 5800: "The duel comes back to me, so I'll set one card and end my turn." Roman said. "Of course this duel will end soon enough."

"We'll see Roman." Sky said drawing her card. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two new cards."

The moment she drew her cards Sky's eyes widened, wait that can't be what they're planning, she thought, but if it is this is my only chance.

"Sky what's wrong?" Yusei asked nervously.

"Nothing, I set one card facedown and activate the Polymerization magic card to merge Stardust Dragon with Earthbound Immortal Uru." Sky said confidently. "Come forth, Crimson Immortal Ōrorasupaidā."

"The first creature has appeared, and once the second arrives this duel will end." Goodwin said calmly.

"When Crimson Immortal Ōrorasupaidā is summoned my opponent loses 2000 life points." Sky said. "Though that also ends my turn."

Sky/Yusei 8000 Roman/Goodwin 3800: "It's my move, so I believe it's time for the second creature to make its appearance." Goodwin said calmly. "I start by setting one card, and next I play my own Polymerization card to combine the Reshiram, Goddess of Light on the field with Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca from my hand in order to call Crimson Immortal Kondorushainingu to the field."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is it, the moment of truth." Aoi said. "Sky's facedown card will decide the outcome of the entire duel."

"Hold on, you keep saying that but what is Sky's facedown?" Jack asked.

"The one card that can change the fate of the duel, Super Polymerization." Yuna said. "There's no way of knowing what's going to happen after she plays it, but this duel won't last much longer once she does."

Come on Sky, Yusei, you guys have to win. The whole world is counting on you, Luna thought nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's now or never, I activate my facedown card." Sky said quickly. "Super Polymerization, now by discarding one card I can fuse your Crimson Immortal Kondorushainingu with my Crimson Immortal Ōrorasupaidā."

"What?" Roman asked nervously.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Goodwin asked as the two Crimson Immortals slowly merged before a flash of light enveloped the four duelists.

As the light faded, Roman and Goodwin had lost the last of their life points, but a small orb had appeared in the center of the duel before vanishing.

(The final duel with the dark signers has come to an unexpected end, but the fusion of two Crimson Immortals has influenced more than one duel. Next chapter the true effects of Sky's final move will be revealed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	3. A Family's Fun part 1

"Morning mom, dad, did you guys sleep well last night?" asked a blonde haired boy in a dark red t-shirt and jeans.

"Yes Roman, your mother and I actually managed to get some rest after all the work we've been doing on the reactor." said a silver haired man in a grey suit.

"Well you promised we could duel you guys today, and if we win you'll tell us what these cool birthmarks mean." Roman said with a smile. "We've been working on a bunch of strategies."

"We'll see, you two haven't beaten us yet." the silver haired man said before a woman with shoulder length gold hair walked into the room. "Good morning Sky, has Yusei been talking about our duel yet?"

"Did you expect anything less Rex?" Sky asked with a small smile. "Go and get your brother Roman. We'll be waiting outside."

"Not so fast, none of us are dueling on an empty stomach." Rex said calmly. "We can duel after breakfast."

"That sounds perfect." Sky said happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The time is fast approaching, the beginning of the end." said a figure in a silver cloak. "Soon the select few will have to face the greatest ordeal of all."

"You're right, I would have thought we would have more time but it seems fate conspired against us." said a figure in a golden cloak. "The three celestial bodies will enter the predetermined alignment, and the keys to the worlds survival will unlock their true nature."

"All we can do is hope that our preparations will allow us to tip the tides in humanities favor." said a third figure in a blue cloak. "If we fail the world will be doomed for eternity."

"We're not going to let that happen, we can't." said the figure in the golden cloak.

"We'll do everything we can to stop it from happening but we've all foreseen the one who will decide everything." the figure in the blue cloak said. "Once he encounters it, that is when everything will be decided."

The moment the blue-cloaked figure said that a shadow passed over the three of them and they vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, are we going with the same turn order as last time?" Sky asked.

"I don't see why not, so that makes it Yusei, then Sky, followed by Roman, and I'll go last." Rex said. "Does that work for you two?"

"That works out fine." Yusei said. "Let's take them down Roman."

"I was thinking the same thing bro." Roman said with a grin.

"Let's duel." Sky, Roman, Rex, and Yusei said simultaneously.

Sky/Rex 8000 Yusei/Roman 8000: "I'll start by setting two cards facedown and summoning Speed Warrior in attack mode, that ends my move." Yusei said.

"Alright Yusei, in that case I'll start with the Celestial Defender in defense mode, and next I'll play three cards facedown." Sky said. "Your move Roman."

"Right, I'll start." Roman said. "Awesome I already drew it."

"Nice, my cards are your cards Roman." Yusei said confidently.

"In that case I sacrifice Yusei's Speed Warrior in order to play the Shadow Spider in attack mode, and next I play my magic card Spider Silk so your facedown cards can't be used until next round mom." Roman said.

"Interesting, what are you planning Roman?" Rex asked calmly.

"I use Shadow Spider's ability, by reducing his level from six to five I can use a monster in the graveyard as the other synchro material, so now I tune level five Crimson Spider with level two Speed Warrior." Roman said. "Shining thread that unites all beings, the strength of the world unites in a new form! Synchro summon! Unveil your web, Crimson Knight Spider."

As Roman summoned his beast, a massive humanoid spider wearing crimson armor appeared behind him.

"Roman, so that's your synchro monster." Rex said. "It fits you perfectly."

"There's more to it than that dad, Crimson Knight Spider represents the connection I have with Yusei." Roman said. "Now I attack Celestial Defender. Next I'll set one card and end my turn."

"In that case I'll go, and I'll start with the magic card Monster Reborn to revive your Shadow Spider Roman." Rex said. "Now then Sky, would you mind if I borrowed one of your cards?"

"Go right ahead." Sky said. "That's why it's there."

"In that case I use Sky's facedown Fallen Star trap to reduce Shadow Spider to level five as you did before Roman, and next I summon Fire Ant Ascator, and I'll tune my monsters together in order to perform a synchro summon." Rex said. "When the Sun rises, it will illuminate all darkness! May you flood in, light! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Sun Dragon Inti!"

"Inti already, that's not good." Yusei said nervously.

"Now your Crimson Knight Spider has 2600 attack points and Inti has 3000 attack points." Rex said. "Of course since I haven't seen your monster before I'll hold off on attacking this round and just set two cards for later."

"Alright, in that case it's my move again." Yusei said. "I summon Ghost Gardna in defense mode and end my turn."

"This is a great duel, even before anyone's taken damage I'm already having an awesome time." Roman said.

"I agree, to be honest this duel is the most fun I've had in a very long time." Rex said with a smile. "Of course just because I'm having fun doesn't mean I'm going to hold back against you two."

"That goes double for me." Sky said. "I summon Celestial Knight-Star, and thanks to his effect I can summon Celestial Knight-Venus as well, and using Venus' effect I can take control of Crimson Knight Spider until the end of mu turn."

"This is bad." Yusei said nervously.

"I tune Celestial Knight-Star with Celestial Knight-Venus in order to perform a synchro summon." Sky said. "As night falls and darkness rises, the stars gather to form one mighty beast! Synchro summon! Bring forth the light, Celestial Dragon-Quasar."

"This duel isn't over yet mom, Yusei and I won't ever give up." Roman said confidently.

"I didn't expect you to, this duel is just getting started." Rex said calmly.

(Yusei and Roman Goodwin and dueling their parents Sky and Rex, but a mysterious event will soon begin. Next chapter the duel will end unexpectedly. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note: When Sky fused the two Crimson Immortals, she unintentionally created a parallel world to her own, that's where the true story will take place.)


	4. A Family's Fun part 2

"I attack Roman directly with Celestial Dragon-Quasar." Sky said.

"I reveal my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Yusei said quickly.

"Sorry Yusei, I negate that trap with Celestial Dragon-Quasar's special ability." Sky said.

"Exactly, but that only works once per turn." Roman said. "I reveal my trap card, Spider's Thread. This let's me take one monster on your side of the field and have it intercept your attack."

"I chain the trap card Solar Eclipse, now I can send Sun Dragon Inti to the graveyard in order to call Moon Dragon Quilla to the field in its place, which negates your trap Roman." Rex said as his dragon descended to the graveyard and a new dragon appeared in its place.

"You're kidding me." Roman said nervously before being struck by Celestial Dragon-Quasar.

"I end my move." Sky said calmly.

Sky/Rex 8000 Yusei/Roman 5000: "It's my turn now, so I'll take Crimson Knight Spider back, and next I activate the Charitable Synchro magic card." Roman said confidently. "This card let's me, or in this case me or Yusei, send one synchro monster from our extra deck to the graveyard and add its attack points to a monster on the field."

"I'm right behind you, I send Road Warrior to the graveyard to give Crimson Knight Spider 3000 extra attack points." Yusei said. "Time for the spider to beat the dragon."

"I was thinking the same thing, Crimson Knight Spider attack Celestial Dragon-Quasar." Roman said confidently.

"I reveal my trap card, Celstial Miracle, this activates when a Celestial monster is destroyed and I lose over 2000 life points, I can summon two new Celestial monsters as long as they have less attack points, so I'll summon Celestial Dragon-Sol and Celestial Archer." Sky said.

"I set one card and end my turn." Roman said nervously.

Sky/Rex 5400 Yusei/Roman 5000: "Well then, it's my turn again so I trust you won't mind if I bring him out Sky." Rex said calmly.

"Go right ahead, that's why I summoned them Rex." Sky said calmly.

"In that case I'll tune Celestial Archer with Celestial Dragon-Sol." Rex said calmly. "The boundaries of night and day come together now… Being of Light, rise! Synchro Summon! Come out, Celestial Dragon-Chaos!"

"I activate the special ability of Crimson Knight Spider, I can sacrifice this monster to prevent you from attacking this turn, and summon a weaker synchro monster in its place." Roman said as his monster vanished in a pillar of crimson light. "Yusei, the rest is up to you."

"Right, I summon Stardust Dragon in attack mode." Yusei said.

"So this is why you guys weren't answering your phone, looks like you guys have quite the duel going here." said a voice walking up to them.

"Shoshan, its good to see you." Sky said with a smile. "Where are Luna and the kids?"

"She's just parking, they should be here in a minute." Shoshan said with a smile. "Mind if we watch the match?"

"Not at all, now since I can't attack I'll end my move." Rex said.

"Ok, in that case it's my move." Yusei said confidently. "Nice, I drew that Roman."

"Awesome, go for it Yusei." Roman said with a grin and three more people walked up to the duel.

"Luna, it's great to see you again." Rex said. "Are these two the ones we've heard so much about?"

"Yeah, this is our daughter Akiza, and our son Bruno." Luna said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you." Akiza said with a smile.

"Wow, that dragon is really cool looking." Bruno said. "Just like the ones you and Akiza have mom."

"Luna, which one did you give her?" Sky asked.

"I gave her the Black Rose Dragon, it worked perfectly in her Rose deck." Luna said.

Suddenly a beam of light shot out of the sky and struck in the center of the family duel, ending it without a winner.

"What in the world? Is everyone alright?" Rex asked quickly.

"I think so, we should get inside though." Luna said. "Akiza, Bruno, come on."

As Luna said that, the eight of them ran inside the house just as a second beam of light struck outside of their house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on around here?" Jack asked nervously as another flash of light filled the sky. "Carly, is Alice feeling any better?"

"She's ok, a little shaken up but she'll be ok." Carly said. "Still, do you think this has anything to do with reactor?"

"I don't know, but Rex and Sky wouldn't let something like this happen on purpose." Jack said. "I think we should head over for the reunion, family comes before dueling."

"You're right, in that case I'll let her know." Carly said.

"In that case I'll get the car, I have a bad feeling about this." Jack said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad, what was that light just now?" Leo asked. "Is something bad going to happen?"

"I don't know, but if it is your mother and I will protect you Leo." Crow said. "Sherry, do you know anything about this?"

"No, Aporia didn't tell me anything about random flashes of light in the sky." Sherry said. "If I had to guess it has something to do with what happened last year."

"You mean when Life Stream Dragon and Black-Winged Dragon started glowing?" Crow asked.

"Yeah, can you think of any other explanation?" Sherry asked. "There must be a connection."

The moment Sherry said that, the phone started to ring.

"Oh, that must be Rex." Crow said. "We were having a reunion today."

"That's good, maybe we can figure out what's going on." Sherry said. "Plus Leo can meet some kids his age."

"Right, hello Rex." Crow said answering the phone.

"Crow, are you guys still coming to the reunion?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Crow asked.

"I don't know, but just be careful when you get here." Rex said. "Something very strange is going on, and if you see Jack and Carly let them know to be careful alright?"

"Sure, whatever's going on we should stick together to figure it out." Crow said hanging up. "Looks like things are a lot more complicated then we thought."

(The Goodwin family duel ended due to a strange flash of light, and now they are preparing for a reunion with their friends to try and figure out what it was that happened. Next chapter everyone will meet up and a mysterious individual will inform them of coming events. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	5. Those who know everything

"About time you two showed up Crow, things are apparently even worse than we thought." Rex said.

"What are you talking about, what's going on Rex?" Sherry asked.

"It's the reactor, something caused it to malfunction and release some of the ener-D into the sky, it nearly killed Jack and Carly on the way here." Sky said. "If this happens again the consequences could be a lot worse than a light show."

"You're telling me, if that flash hit a few inches closer we would have all been vaporized." Carly said walking into the room. "So do we know what caused it?"

"No, but whatever it was we need to hope that it doesn't happen again." Rex said.

"What happened was I needed to assemble you all in the same place and this was the only way I could think of to do so." said a voice from above them.

"Who are you, show yourself." Jack said angrily. "If you're the one who messed with the reactor you have to answer to me."

"You misunderstand Jack Atlas, there was never any danger." said a blue cloaked figure. "I already knew exactly how these events would play out, for they were prophesized long ago."

"You mean this whole situation was destiny, if that's true than why not just tell us in the first place?" Crow asked. "Why even have it look dangerous in the first place."

"That's enough, everything will be revealed in time." said a second figure in a silver cloak. "Once the Immortal Dragon arises all will be revealed. The question is will you be able to slay it before the end of the world?"

"The end of the world, sounds like par for the course if you ask me." Crow said. "Sky said. "So what's this Immortal Dragon you're talking about?"

"That isn't something we can say." the figure in the silver cloak said. "Just know that when the time comes the Sun, Moon, and Earth will be supporting you all."

With those words the two figures vanished.

"Ok, so what was that all about?" Jack asked. "What did those girls mean?"

"I don't know, but for now the important thing is to get as much information as we can." Rex said.

"I agree." Shoshan said. "Still I can't help but have a bad feeling our kids are going to get mixed up in all of this."

"We won't let that happen." Sky said. "If this Immortal Dragon shows up we'll handle it ourselves."

"As much as I'd like to think we can Sky, it might have something to do with Yusei and Roman's marks." Rex said. "If their crimson spiders are anything like the marks we have things are going to be much more complicated."

"Wait, they have crimson Spiders on their arms?" Jack asked. "Alice has a crimson hummingbird."

"That's not all, did you notice their arms?" Sherry asked. "They had marks too."

"I saw them too, they looked like a moon and the earth." Luna said. "Who were they?"

"I don't know, but whoever they are we're going to get some answers." Sky said. "Rex, I'm borrowing your runner."

"No, it's far too dangerous." Rex said. "We should wait and come up with a plan."

"We don't have time, if Yusei and Roman could be put in danger I'm doing whatever I can to protect them and that's final." Sky said before running out of the room.

"Sky wait." Rex said nervously.

"It's no use Rex, once she gets an idea in her head there's no stopping her." Carly said. "All we can do is have faith that she'll be alright."

"Wait, Aoi might be able to help." Shoshan said suddenly. "He's the one who warned us about the threat of the Meklord Emperors."

"You're right, in that case Crow, Sherry, and I will head over and see if he knows anything, do you guys mind keeping an eye on the kids?" Rex asked.

"No problem, just make sure you find out as much as possible." Luna said.

"Don't worry, we will." Rex said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, where are they?" Sky asked in annoyance. "How hard is it for me to find someone?"

Suddenly a silver serpentine dragon appeared in the sky before a pitch-black duel runner raced up next to Sky.

"I had a feeling you would follow us, if you want answers follow me." the girl in the silver cloak said calmly. "Should you beat me in a duel I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"Fine, I'll take you down and then you'll tell me everything that's going on." Sky said.

"You're certainly confident." the girl said. "Of course the icy chill of the night might make you change your tune."

With those words the two women turned down a side street and got off their duel runners.

"Duel." said the silver cloaked girl and Sky simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, no matter how many times we come here I always get a chill down my spine." Crow said looking at the old theatre that Aoi lived in

"Agreed, for someone with the ability to see the future you would think he would find a better place to live." Sherry said.

"We can't tell him where to live, all we can do is hope he knows something about this Immortal Dragon." Rex said before knocking on the door.

"I've been expecting you Rex, you want to know if I have answers to the identity of the three marked girls." Aoi said. "I know who they are, but first you three need to understand that some events should not be revealed before their time."

"Then just answer this, will our children be put in the middle of this?" Carly asked.

"Your children will be involved, but it will be their children that will decide the fate of the entire world." Aoi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now, Lunar Freeze Dragon end this duel." the cloaked girl said as she won the duel. "I won Sky Goodwin, so you'll just have to trust me when I tell you that things will work out for the best."

"Hold on, at least tell me your name." Sky said.

"Very well, my name is Yuna." the cloaked girl said before vanishing in a flurry of ice and snow.

(A new foe has been identified as the Immortal Dragon, and Sky lost a duel to a girl named Yuna in an attempt to gather information. Next chapter countermeasures will begin to be implemented to stop the Immortal Dragon from appearing. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	6. The destined eclipse

"You guys are back, so did Aoi tell you anything useful?" Shoshan asked.

"Nothing overly helpful, just that our grandkids are going to be involved." Crow said just before Sky ran into the room.

"Rex we need those cards, all six of them." Sky said quickly.

"Those cards, Sky what's going on?" Luna asked nervously.

"That girl, she said her name was Yuna." Sky said. "I don't think she noticed but I saw two marks on her arms, a blue sphere and a third of a dragon."

"Wait, you don't think those three are the ones planning to summon the Immortal Dragon do you?" Jack asked.

"I think it that might be exactly what it means." Sky said. "Our only chance is to use the device."

"Sky has a point, but that thing is incredibly dangerous." Crow said. "I mean if it malfunctions who knows what could happen."

"That's a risk we're going to have to take Crow." Luna said. "I'll go and get the cards from the kids."

"Alright, if this works we won't have to worry about this Immortal Dragon." Jack said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're late Yuna, did she challenge you?" asked the girl in the golden cloak.

"Yes, but once I summoned Lunar Freeze Dragon the duel ended without any problem Akane." Yuna said. "Is he here yet?"

"No, everything should be fine." said the girl in the blue cloak. "However, the three dragons must be present if we are to learn of the fate of the world."

"Right." Yuna said. "After you Akane."

The moment Yuna said that, Akane pulled down the hood of her cloak and pulled a single card out of her deck. "The source of life and strength throughout our world! A dragon born of the eternal flames, rising with the morning sun! Synchro summon! Burn through eternity, Blazing Solar Dragon!"

"My turn." Yuna said holding up her own card. "The endless night that engulfs the entire world! A dragon of ice to harness the power of the shining moon! Synchro summon! Eclipse the world, Lunar Freeze Dragon!"

"All that leaves is my dragon." Crystal said holding a third card. "Life is a precious gift to all creatures, this world is home to countless creatures! A living crystalline dragon chosen to guard all living beings! Synchro Summon! Unleash your inner strength, Terra Crystal Dragon!"

The moment the three dragons appeared, a man in a white cloak stepped out of the shadows.

"Eden, how long have you been here?" Akane asked.

"Long enough, so the events are beginning?" Eden asked calmly. "In that case our plan will begin soon, the first of the two eclipses will occur tonight, and your dragons will open the portal to the future." 

"Exactly, but you still haven't told us how to stop the Immortal Dragon when it arrives." Crystal said. "Even if we manage to find him there's no certainty that we can stop the end of the world."

"That's why you need to give him this card, your dragons are the only creatures that can defeat the Immortal Dragon and save humanity." Eden said handing a single card to Crystal. "Your path will open in another hour, the fate of humanity lies with you three."

"You can count on us, we won't let you down." Yuna said confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom, what's going on?" Roman asked nervously.

"Everything's going to be alright Roman, your father and I will make sure of it. Now do me a favor and go find your brother and the other kids." Sky said.

"Alright mom, I'll go get them." Roman said walking out of the lab as Rex walked into the room.

"Thank you Roman." Sky said wincing in pain.

"Sky, what's wrong?" Rex asked. "Wait, your arm."

"I'm fine, it's just a small scratch." Sky said. "We need to make sure the kids are safe."

"Sky, there's a shard of ice frozen to your arm." Rex said. "That's not a normal scratch."

"Alright, that girl Yuna was a psychic duelist." Sky said. "Her Ice Barrier cards were able to inflict real damage."

"Are you sure, in that case we need to be extremely careful around those three." Rex said nervously.

"No, I don't think they're our enemies." Sky said. "I don't know what they're planning, but if she wanted to kill me I would have died during the duel, her dragon froze every card on my field."

"That's strange, we should still be careful though." Rex said. "There's no telling what might happen."

The moment Rex said that, the kids walked into the room.

"Mom, dad, is everything ok?" Yusei asked.

"Everything will be fine Yusei." Sky said. "Rex, the six cards are prepared."

"Alright, in that case all that's left is the final stage." Rex said. "Activating the Dragon Barrier."

The moment Rex said that, a device in the center of the room began to glow and a crimson barrier formed around it before expanding to envelop the entire city.

"Good, as long as this barrier is in place everything should be fine." Sky said. "We can grab the cards tomorrow, and we'll all get breakfast somewhere. It's been an interesting day."

"You can say that again Sky." Rex said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's nearly time, once the eclipse begins the portal will open." Eden said. "The rest is up to the three of you."

"Don't worry about a thing, we'll stop the Immortal Dragon and whoever is going to summon it to our world." Akane said calmly.

"Eager as always Akane, still I can't help but feel a bit excited myself." Yuna said.

"Always playing it cool, we both know you're looking forward to this even more than I am." Akane said with a smirk.

"Both of you calm down, our path has arrived." Crystal said quickly.

"Right." Yuna and Akane said quietly.

"In the light of the solar eclipse, the portal to the future opens." Eden said calmly.

"Well, here goes nothing." Crystal said as the three girls began to glow before vanishing into the night.

(Rex and Sky have implemented a barrier to try and prevent the Immortal Dragon from getting to the city, while Yuna, Akane, and Crystal have traveled into the future in an attempt to destroy it. Next chapter two of the dragons will evolve in another duel. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	7. Calm before the storm

(Author's Note 1: I forgot to mention last chapter, the character of Eden doesn't belong to me. That character belongs to EvanderAdvent.)

"Welcome duelists of all ages, we're about to witness the final match of this year's Fortune Cup tournament, and these two duelists have shown they're as skilled as their parents." the MC said with a grin. "Now without any further delay please welcome Yusei Goodwin and Alice Atlas."

As the MC said that, two platforms rose from the ground revealing the two duelists.

"You're good Yusei, but you're not going to beat me. I intend to win this tournament." Alice said.

"You aren't the only one Alice, I have something new to try in this duel." Yusei said confidently.

"Duel." said Yusei and Alice simultaneously.

"You can go first Yusei." Alice said calmly.

Yusei 4000 Alice 4000: "Alright, in that case I'll start by setting three cards facedown and next I'll summon Turbo Synchron in attack mode, that ends my turn." Yusei said.

"Starting off slowly aren't you Yusei?" Alice asked. "Well I have something else in mind, I summon Vice Dragon using his special ability, and next I summon out my tuner monster Fortune Resonator."

"That's not good." Yusei said nervously.

"You remember what my Fortune Resonator does, when I use it to synchro summon I can add any card I want to my hand, so now Fortune Resonator tunes with Vice Dragon." Alice said. "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! The soul of my family, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"I was hoping to have a little time before he showed up." Yusei said nervously.

"There's more, I activate Scarlet Security to destroy all your facedown cards." Alice said confidently.

"I reveal my trap card Starlight Road, this negates your card and let's me summon Stardust Dragon." Yusei said. "Looks like our dragons are going to battle again."

"I was counting on that Yusei, now for my secret weapon." Alice said. "Since I have Red Dragon Archfiend in play I can summon Creation Resonator, and my Red Nova tuner monster."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hold on Jack, don't tell me she inherited that from you." Sky said in surprise.

"She did, but she added her mother's touch on top of it. What she's about to play is her own unique monster." Jack said.

"I wonder if it can stand up to the card Yusei has prepared?" Rex asked calmly. "They always seem to bring these duels down to the final card don't they?"

"Yeah, I always enjoy watching their duels." Carly said. "Oh yeah, why didn't Roman enter?"

"He didn't want to this time, he's helping Crow and Sherry move their things." Rex said. "He's always trying to help out, still he'll regret missing this duel."

"You can say that again." Jack said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alice, we both know Red Nova Dragon won't be enough to win this duel." Yusei said.

"I know, that's why before I tune my monsters together I'll play the Fortune Amulet on my Red Dragon Archfiend." Alice said. "Now I double tune Creation Resonator and Red Nova with my Red Dragon Archfiend, in order to play my brand new dragon."

"New dragon, what are you talking about?" Yusei asked nervously.

"Eternal ruler birthed in raging flames! Decider of fate and destiny! Synchro Summon! Reveal your might, Destined Nova Dragon." Alice said. "Now I activate my monsters special ability, I can guess a move you're going to make and if you happen to make it you lose 800 life points."

"Wait, you can't be serious." Yusei said nervously.

"I'm very serious, and I think you'll be trying to bring out Shooting Star Dragon." Alice said. "Now with that little prediction out of the way I have to end my turn."

"In that case it's my move, and just like you did I have something different in mind." Yusei said. "Remember you aren't the only one to inherit strategies from your parents."

"Wait, what does that mean?" Alice asked nervously.

"I summon Turbo Booster, and next I tune Turbo Synchron with Turbo Booster in order to synchro summon my Celestial Booster." Yusei said. "Oh and in case you were wondering Celestial Booster is a special synchro tuner."

"What do you mean special synchro tuner?" Alice asked hesitantly.

"It's the only tuner monster that let's me play my ace card. So now I tune Celestial Booster with Stardust Dragon." Yusei said confidently. "Cosmic forces descending to our world! A dragon born of the stars! Synchro Summon! Descend from above, Infinite Star Dragon!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's beginning, those two dragons mean that he will unleash the Immortal Dragon soon." Yuna said. "Crystal are you sure about this plan?"

"I'm positive, we'll use our three dragons to seal the Immortal Dragon away for eternity." Crystal said. "That's why we have to call them forth the moment the duel ends."

"That's true, but there's something I don't like about all this." Akane said. "I mean the Immortal Dragon is supposed to be the most powerful creature in existence and yet our dragons are supposed to be able to stop it? You can't tell me that doesn't seem strange."

"I know it leads to some questions, but if we don't do this the entire world could end up destroyed at the hands of that creature and the boy foolish enough to call it forth in a duel." Yuna said.

"Yuna's right Akane, and besides doing something is better than nothing." Crystal said.

"I know, I just wish we knew more about what was supposed to happen." Akane said. "Well for now we should just enjoy this duel."

"I think we can do that." Crystal said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Infinite Star Dragon and Destined Nova Dragon have the same attack points Yusei, so attacking won't help either of us." Alice said.

"Maybe, but there's more than one way to win a duel." Yusei said. "I set one card and end my turn."

"So now it's my move." Alice said drawing her card. "Perfect, this stalemate is about to end Yusei, and I'm going to win the duel."

(Yusei and Alice are engaged in a duel, and they have both called forth new dragons. Next chapter the duel will continue and three new characters will be introduced. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note 2: Crystal, Yuna, and Akane traveled thirty years into the future. The duel between Yusei and Alice is occurring when they're adults themselves.)


	8. Clash of Dragons

"Wait, what did you draw Alice?" Yusei asked nervously.

"Simple, I drew the field spell Ruler's Domain, and now I'll activate it." Alice said confidently. "Thanks to this field spell my monsters gain 200 attack points for every synchro monster in the graveyard."

"That's not good, with three synchro monsters your monster has an extra 600 attack points." Yusei said nervously.

"That's not all, when he destroys a monster in battle Destined Nova Dragon doesn't send it to the graveyard." Alice said. "He removes it from play until my next turn."

"No it doesn't, Infinite Star Dragon can't be removed from play." Yusei said.

"That still doesn't help you, Infinite Star Dragon isn't strong enough to defeat Destined Nova Dragon." Alice said. "Destined Nova Dragon attack Infinite Star Dragon. That ends my turn."

Yusei 3400 Alice 4000: "Not bad Alice, but you're not the only one who drew a good card." Yusei said. "I activate the magic card Cosmic Aura. This card boosts Infinite Star Dragon's attack points by 1000. Now I attack your dragon mine."

"When it's destroyed Destined Nova Dragon lets me summon one monster from my deck." Alice said. "I summon Necro Resonator."

"In that case I'll end my turn with one facedown card." Yusei said. "You're up Alice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like your mom is going bring out an old favorite on her next turn you two." Crow said to two teenage boys. "Still, which one of you is going to inherit your mom's deck?"

"Divine, he's a lot better at duel monsters than I am." said a boy in a dark blue shirt.

"That's because your psychic deck costs too many life points and you don't have any cards to increase them Sayer." Divine said. "If you took the time to reevaluate your deck you might actually win a match."

"I guess, but we both know you're still better than me." Sayer said sadly.

"Both of you knock it off." Sherry said in annoyance turning to an orange-haired girl next to her. "Honestly Angel how do you put up with them all the time?"

"You just need to know how they think" Angel said calmly.

"Keep talking, you have no idea how we think Angel." Divine said angrily. "One of these days you'll learn to keep out of other people's business."

"You're just upset that I beat you in our last duel." Angel said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusei 3400 Alice 3600: "It's my move Yusei, so I'll start by using the special ability of Necro Resonator, I can use monsters in my graveyard for a synchro summon." Alice said. "So I'll double tune Necro Resonator and Red Nova with Red Dragon Archfiend in order to perform a synchro summon."

"Oh man, that's not good." Yusei said nervously.

"The King and The Devil, here and now shall become as one. A Raging Spirit! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come Forth, Red Nova Dragon." Alice said confidently. "Thanks to his special ability Red Nova Dragon gains 500 attack points for every tuner my graveyard, and with four that's an extra 2000 attack points."

"I play the trap card Synchro Peace, this prevents either of us from attacking for two turns since there are two synchro monsters in play." Yusei said quickly.

"In that case I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." Alice said. "Yusei, we both know how this duel's going to end."

"Maybe, but I have a few more moves to try." Yusei said. "I start by activating Monster Reborn to bring Celestial Booster back to the field, and next I use Celestial Booster's special ability."

"What special ability?" Alice asked nervously.

"Celestial booster can be sacrificed to deal damage equal to half the attack points of a synchro monster in the graveyard." Yusei explained.

"So I lose 1250 life points?" Alice asked nervously.

"It doesn't have to be a monster in my graveyard, I choose Red Dragon Archfiend." Yusei said. "That ends my turn."

Yusei 3400 Alice 2100: "In that case it's my move and your trap wore off last turn." Alice said. "So now I'll attack Infinite Star Dragon with Red Nova Dragon."

"When he gets destroyed, Infinite Star Dragon summons Stardust Dragon from my graveyard with an extra 1500 attack points." Yusei said.

"In that case I'll end my move with a facedown card." Alice said.

Yusei 1500 Alice 2100: "It's my turn Alice, and we both know there's one card I can draw to end this duel." Yusei said.

"That's true, but it isn't likely you'll draw that card Yusei." Alice said. Not to mention my facedown card can stop that attack, she thought.

"Well, all we can do is see what happens." Yusei said drawing his card. "This was a good match but the duel is over now. I activate the magic card Final Attack to double Stardust Dragon's attack points."

"That isn't enough Yusei." Alice said. "Your attack won't work."

"We'll see Alice, Stardust Dragon attack Red Nova Dragon and end this duel." Yusei said calmly.

"I use Red Nova Dragon's special ability, by removing it from play I negate your attack." Alice said. "Next I reveal my trap card, Vengeful Emperor. This trap activates when a synchro monster leaves my field, it deals damage equal to the attack points that synchro monster had."

"Sorry Alice, but I knew you had that card." Yusei said. "I play the trap card Victim Sanctuary, so now by paying half my life points your trap card is negated. Unfortunately since my turn is about to end the other effect of Infinite Star Dragon activates, reducing Stardust Dragon's attack points to 1000."

Yusei 750 Alice 2100: "So now Red Nova Dragon returns to the field in attack mode." Alice said. "This duel is over Yusei, I attack Stardust Dragon."

"I play my last facedown card, Supernova Burst." Yusei said. "This card activates when Stardust Dragon is attacked, I give Stardust Dragon the attack points of every monster in the graveyard."

"Wait, are you serious?" Alice asked nervously.

"I am, but after one attack I lose 1000 life points." Yusei said. "This duel is over."

"Yeah, it is." Alice said calmly as her dragon was destroyed and they both lost their remaining life points.

(The duel between Yusei and Alice ended in a draw. Next chapter Yuna, Akane, and Crystal will reveal their mission to Jack and Carly. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	9. A preview of the end

"It's started, the Immortal Dragon will soon emerge." Akane said. "The eclipse is in two days."

"That's true, but we still don't know how that monster was summoned." Yuna said nervously. "We need to make sure we're there at the instant of the eclipse."

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact that we're on a huge time crunch and if we mess up the entire universe will be in danger." Akane said.

"Akane's right Yuna, which is why I'm starting to think we need some back-up." Crystal said thoughtfully. "The only question is who?"

"I might have an idea, she's clairvoyant isn't she?" Yuna asked. "Carly Atlas."

"You're right, she is capable of seeing the future." Crystal said. "The only problem is they have no idea why we would be asking for her help."

"At this point we're running out of options, we'll need to explain everything if we want to even have a chance of stopping it." Yuna said. "I don't know about you two, but I'm heading to their house."

"You're right, let's go." Akane said as the three girls rode off on their duel runners.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So let me get this straight, you three are from the past and came to this time in order to prevent some kind of catastrophe in the form of a living duel monster is that it?" Jack asked.

"It's more than that, the Immortal Dragon if left unchecked will cause the destruction of the entire universe." Crystal said. "Carly, you're the only person alive that has any way of discovering how and where the Immortal Dragon will emerge, we need your help."

"In other words the only reason you're here is because you need our help." Jack said. "What makes you think we're just going to trust you?"

"Simple, because if the Immortal Dragon is summoned in a duel you're one of the only people alive who can stand up to it in a match." Yuna explained. "We're good, but you're better than any of us."

"I'll see what I can do." Carly said calmly. "We have to help them Jack."

"Thanks, we appreciate the help." Akane said politely.

"I play Future Visions." Carly said holding the card as a flash of light enveloped her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**Divine, what do you think you're doing?" Angel asked nervously. "Those cards belong to your grandfather, you need to put them back."**_

"_**Just shut it, I'm going to wipe you out and then everyone will finally realize that it's not just my powers, my dueling skill is more than sufficient to take down anyone I want including you." Divine said.**_

"_**Divine just stop, you've already proven you're going to win." Sayer said fearfully. "You've barely lost any life points and Angel's down to just 100 points, it's over so please just stop."**_

"_**You don't get it, but maybe this will prove how serious I am." Divine said angrily. "I discard one card to summon the dark tuner Demon Spirit in attack mode, and when he's summoned I can play any tuner monster I can name including the Majestic Dragon."**_

"_**No way, what are you planning on doing?" Angel asked.**_

"_**I chaos tune level negative nine Demon Spirit and level one Majestic Dragon with level eight Red Dragon Archfiend." Divine said as a black aura appeared around him. "From the depths of despair his claws rip apart the world! All will perish under his eternal watch! Synchro Summon! Devour everything, Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon!"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No, that can't… I mean there's no way he would." Carly said shaking in fear.

"Carly, what happened?" Jack asked. "What did you see, and what do we need to do to stop it?"

"It was Divine, he's going to take your cards and summon a new monster." Carly said with tears in her eyes. "I don't know when but he was dueling Angel Goodwin, we need to stop him."

"Were you able to learn where that monster was summoned?" Crystal asked. "We have a way to stop it but we need to know where to be when it's played."

"It was at night in the Kaibadome, what's going to happen to them?" Carly asked. "Please tell me."

"Them, who was there?" Akane asked. "They could all be in great danger."

"That's enough, we know when, where and how the Immortal Dragon will appear and Carly's been through enough for one day." Yuna said. "We owe you a lot, trust us this information is extremely important."

"Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to anyone. The Immortal Dragon will be stopped, I promise." Crystal said. "Yuna, Akane, we need to move, time isn't on our side."

With those words the three girls walked out of the house and rode into New Domino City.

"I'm calling Alice, she's going to need to use her own cards for tomorrow's exhibition match." Jack said. "We need to keep those cards away from Divine, at least for a while."

"You're right, I wonder what he's doing right now." Carly said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Those two don't know anything about dueling, so what if Angel's Gusto cards beat me on a regular basis." Divine said angrily. "It's just because I haven't found my perfect move yet. Soon enough I'll take her down and that should prove just how powerful a duelist I really am."

"It sounds to me like you're in need of a new dueling strategy boy. Well if just so happens I might have the key to your victory." said a figure in an alley.

"What the, who are you supposed to be?" Divine asked hesitantly.

"Someone who just hates seeing potential champions not reaching their potential, so I'll do you a favor." the figure said tossing Divine a card. "That monster can be used with the famous Red Dragon Archfiend to call a beast nobody can stop. Of course someone of your skill would make better use of it than I ever could."

"Demon Spirit, wait a level negative nine tuner monster?" Divine asked. "What kind of trick is this?"

"No trick, I assure you this card is the key to your future." the figure said ominously. "The key to humanity's future."

(The origin of the Immortal Dragon has been revealed; Divine is going to summon it against Angel in a duel. Next chapter Yuna, Akane, Crystal, Carly, and Jack will attempt to stop the duel from taking place. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	10. Enter the servant of despair

"Dad, is everything alright?" Alice asked.

"For now, but I need my cards as soon as possible. I'll explain when you get here." Jack said.

"Alright, I'll have Divine stop by and drop them off later today." Alice said.

"Wait, Divine took them?" Jack asked nervously.

"Yeah, he said he thought up a new combo to show Angel and left a few minutes ago. I can probably catch him though." Alice said.

"You need to, just get those cards from him as quickly as possible." Jack said urgently. "Your mother is calling the others right now, hopefully they can get here by the time you have my cards."

"Alright, but you need to explain things when I get there." Alice said hanging up the phone.

"That was close, so what about the others?" Jack asked.

"They'll be here, I only hope that whatever that thing was we can stop it before it appears." Carly said nervously.

"We will, and those three are doing whatever they can as well, I'm certain things will work out." Jack said. "We'll make sure they do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Divine, slow down." Alice said racing up next to him on her duel runner.

"Mom, what are you doing here? I thought I told you I was stopping by for a quick match with Angel." Divine said.

"Dad needs his cards back, he's having a tag match with Sky and he can't duel without a deck." Alice said quickly. "I'm sure you can have them back after his match."

"Fine, let's go." Divine said in annoyance. I'll just have to try that monster later; she won't know what hit her, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think Crystal, can they keep him from playing the immortal dragon?" Akane asked nervously.

"Jack and Carly should be able to get the cards from Divine, and as long as we keep him from summoning the Immortal Dragon during the eclipse the danger should pass without any issue." Crystal said.

"The three of you think you have any hope of stopping the awakening of the Immortal Dragon, how pathetic." said a figure in a dark red cloak as he held up a pitch-black card. "Allow me to demonstrate how futile your efforts are."

"No way, that can't be." Akane said nervously. "He can't be summoning that yet, we still have time."

"Believe what you wish, but the Immortal Dragon will arrive soon and this world will perish through his will." the figure said coldly. "As for you three, this beast is more than sufficient. Servant of the endless chaos! Harbinger of the apocalypse! Synchro Summon! Come forth Chimera of Despair!"

The moment the figure said that, a massive creature appeared in the sky.

"What is that?" Akane asked nervously just before an explosion of black energy enveloped the three girls.

"Return to me my faithful beast, these three won't be doing anything for a while." the figure said calmly.

Suddenly an icy wind blew the figure's hood off revealing his face.

"What, Shoshan but what are you doing here?" Crystal asked weakly.

"That's none of your concern little girl, I'm looking forward to the Immortal Dragon's arrival into this world." _Shoshan_ said cruelly. "Things are going to be very entertaining in the near future."

"What's going on?" Crystal asked falling unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We got here as quickly as we could Jack, what's going on?" Rex asked.

"It's Divine, we need to keep him from playing a dark tuner against Angel." Jack said.

"Dark tuner? What kind of card are you talking about?" Sky asked nervously.

"We'll fill you in on the details when the others get here, hopefully everything works out." Jack said quietly just before Luna walked into the room.

"Luna, where's Shoshan?" Carly asked. "I thought you were coming together."

"We were, but someone challenged him to a duel. He had that card." Luna said.

"Wait, you're not talking about that are you?" Rex said. "That's impossible, he's been looking for years."

"I know, but there's no mistaking it." Luna said. "Whoever that person was they definitely have his other dragon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who are you, how do you have that card?" Shoshan asked angrily.

"You want answers, then you'll have to defeat me in a duel." the figure said. "Should I win not only will your precious dragon belong to me, but you will ensure that on the night of the eclipse no one interferes in Divine Hogan's duel with Angel Goodwin."

"What about if I win?" Shoshan asked cautiously.

"On the off chance you defeat me in our duel I'll give you my card, and I'll reveal everything I know about the Immortal Dragon." the figure said. "Of course, you can't possibly defeat me in this duel."

"Let's duel." said Shoshan and the figure simultaneously.

Shoshan life points 4000 speed counters 0 ? life points 4000 speed counters 0: "I'll be taking the first turn, so I'll summon my Shadow Guardian in attack mode. Next his special ability forces him into defense mode while he's on my field. I'll end my turn with two facedown cards."

Shoshan life points 4000 speed counters 1 ? life points 4000 speed counters 1: "In that case I'll go, and I start by setting three cards facedown, and next I'll play a monster in defense mode." Shoshan said.

"You activated my Shadow Guardian's ability, while this card is on the field in defense mode all monsters you play are forced into attack position." the figure said as the monster was revealed to be Uxie, Being of Willpower. "How predictable, that monster won't be able to do anything against my deck."

"We'll see about that, I end my turn." Shoshan said.

Shoshan life points 4000 speed counters 2 ? life points 4000 speed counters 2: "This is actually getting interesting, I was expecting you to turn and run once you saw my first monster, I'm impressed Shoshan. Of course that won't change the outcome of this duel, the card in my hand is going to ensure your ultimate defeat."

(Shoshan attacked Yuna, Akane, and Crystal, and now he's dueling a mysterious man. Next chapter the duel will continue and Jack will explain the situation to the others. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	11. The lost card

"What are you talking about?" Shoshan asked nervously.

"I'll do better than tell you, I'll show you." the figure said calmly. "I play the Chaos Darkness speed spell, now I can summon a monster to the field ignoring its traditional summoning requirements as long as I banish a dark monster on my field. So now I banish Shadow Guardian."

The moment the figure said that, a black cloud appeared around the Shadow Guardian and it vanished.

"Wait, don't tell me you're planning on summoning that to the field." Shoshan said fearfully.

"Don't flatter yourself, this card is slightly different. I summon the dark tuner Corruption Dragon, and next with his ability I can summon a second synchro monster from my deck with its attribute changed to dark, so come forth Chimera of Despair." the figure said calmly. "Now I'll perform a synchro summon. Keeper of great darkness, ascend from the pits of Hell to block out the light! Accel Synchro! Envelop everything in the lightless world, Zekrom, God of Darkness!"

"That card, it can't be." Shoshan said in shock. "Why do you have it?"

"That's my secret, though I suppose you'll find out soon enough." the figure said with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_This duel is as good as over, I activate my monsters special ability. Now I deal 500 points of direct damage." said a man in a black jacket. "You're supposed to be the former champion, what a joke."_

"_I reveal my facedown card, Yin-Yang Burst." Shoshan said. "This card activates when Reshiram, Goddess of Light, and Zekrom, God of Darkness are both on my field. I can pay half my life points to destroy every card on your field and deal 400 points of damage per card. With two monsters and one facedown that's 1200 points of damage, or just enough to wipe you out."_

"_No way, I can't possibly be beaten again." the man said angrily._

"_You're good, if I didn't have my dragons I would have lost the duel." Shoshan said calmly. "Maybe next time you'll beat me."_

"_I don't need your pity, I promise you the next time we meet you're the one who's going to lose." the man said before turning and leaving the arena._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I lost that card years ago, how do you have it?" Shoshan asked.

"Didn't I tell you that you would find out soon enough." the figure said. "Now instead of attacking I'll play the magic card Chaotic Balance. This allows you to synchro summon a light attribute monster since I synchro summoned a dark attribute monster, the catch is neither of us can attack until the end of my next turn. So bring out your precious dragon."

"Fine, if you want her you've got her." Shoshan said as a white light appeared around him. "Keeper of great light, descend now and pierce the shadows of evil! Accel Synchro! Tear apart the darkness, Reshiram, Goddess of Light."

"So now the two halves meet in battle, this duel is about to get very interesting." the figure said with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry it took so long dad, what's going on?" Alice asked walking into the room with Divine.

"The world is in danger, what else would you expect?" Sky asked. "Something about a dark tuner Divine has."

"Dark tuner, weren't those monsters considered illegal after the disaster?" Akiza asked. "Hundreds of people died."

"Yeah, that's why they when anyone with a dark tuner either had to destroy it or get sent to the facility." Jack said.

"We don't know where, but Divine somehow has one." Carly said.

What the, how do they know about that card, Divine thought nervously. "Why would I have something like that, I've never even heard of a dark tuner."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I took my deck back now, Sky and I have a match tomorrow and I'm going to need my cards." Jack said calmly.

"Wait a second, wouldn't you duel with grandma?" Divine asked curiously.

"Not this time, it's a rematch from the tag team tournament last year." Sky said. "Apparently Devack thought we cheated and requested a rematch."

"Haven't you guys beaten him ten times already?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, but who's counting?" Jack asked just before the doorbell rang.

"Do you think that's dad?" Akiza asked.

"It might be." Luna said walking over and opening the door.

"Is Shoshan here?" Crystal asked weakly.

"You guys, what's going on?" Jack asked quickly.

"Shoshan, he's a servant of the Immortal Dragon. He tried to kill us." Akane said.

"What, there's no way." Luna said. "He would never do anything like that."

"We saw his face, there's no mistaking it." Yuna said.

"Hold on, why would he do something like that?" Sherry asked. "I know Shoshan isn't here now but that's because he's in a duel with someone, right Luna?"

"Yeah, his opponent had Zekrom, God of Darkness. The card Shoshan lost in the accident five years ago." Luna said.

"Accident, what accident?" Crystal asked.

"It was my fault." Sayer said. "I was dueling with him and lost control of my powers, he nearly died."

"Accident or not, there's no denying the fact that he tried to kill all three of us." Akane said. "He's a threat and you should do whatever you can to eliminate him."

"No way, I don't care what you think there has to be an explanation." Sky said.

"There may very well be, but if Shoshan isn't the one who attacked us who is?" Crystal asked nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shoshan life points 4000 speed counters 3 ? life points 4000 speed counters 3: "It's my move whoever you are, so I'll activate the magic card Reverse World." Shoshan said.

"So now your deck is moved to your graveyard and you draw cards from your graveyard instead of your deck, a powerful card to use with Reshiram." the figure said calmly. "Of course that won't be enough to defeat Zekrom, God of Darkness."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I won't find a way to beat him." Shoshan said confidently.

"We'll see about that." the figure said calmly.

(Shoshan's opponent has revealed he is in possession of Zekrom, God of Darkness, and the others are realizing there might be more to Shoshan's betrayal. Next chapter the duel will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	12. The approaching deadline

"Thanks to her special ability Reshiram has more than enough attack points to wipe out your life points." Shoshan said confidently. "I'll end my turn with a facedown card."

Shoshan life points 4000 speed counters 4 ? life points 4000 speed counters 4: "I'll admit I wasn't counting on you holding the Reverse World magic card, though we both know that works in my favor as well." the figure said. "For example, Zekrom, God of Darkness allows me to select one card in your graveyard and activate it as my own."

"So with my entire deck technically in my graveyard right now that means any of my cards can be activated with Zekrom's special ability." Shoshan said nervously.

"Exactly, though I have my reasons for ending this duel. We'll have a rematch soon enough Shoshan, this was simply a way to test how determined you were. I activate the effect of your Yin-Yang Bomb card. Now both Reshiram, Goddess of Light, and Zekrom, God of Darkness will be removed from play and we take damage equal to their attack points." the figure said as both duelists ran out of life points. "I'll be looking forward to the day you actually can challenge me, I've barely shown any of my skill."

With those words the figure raced off before vanishing in a blinding flash.

"What the, who was that?" Shoshan asked in shock before noticing a single card on the ground. "No way, that's impossible. I need to tell the others about this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I take it you were able to complete your task?" asked a figure in the shadows.

"Of course, though you should have let me destroy him immediately. He may prove to be a threat in the foreseeable future." said the figure that had dueled Shoshan. "I ask for permission to end his existence."

"Insolent fool, destroying him before the appropriate hour will undo all of the work we've done. You will get your opportunity to destroy him and claim what rightfully belongs to you soon, but until then you will wait." the figure in the shadows said as its eyes emitted a golden glow.

"Forgive my insolence, I just look at him and feel an unbearable rage build up within me. Had I been battling completely under my own influence as he was the only outcome would have been one of us to never walk away from the battle." the cloaked figure said coldly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There's nobody else don't you get it?" Akane asked. "Whatever you thought you knew about Shoshan was a lie. He tried to kill us plain and simple."

"Wait, there might be one possibility." Crystal said. "Though if that's the case things are far worse than I thought they were."

"What do you mean, what's going on?" Crow asked nervously.

"If what we were told is accurate, the Immortal Dragon is capable of transforming living beings into twisted versions of their former selves, either on the outside or the inside." Crystal said. "It's possible that's what happened."

"So you're saying this thing got inside our friends mind and screwed him up?" Jack asked. "That's it, I'm going to destroy this Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon myself."

"That's theoretically possible, except that the Immortal Dragon doesn't even exist yet." Yuna said thoughtfully just as Shoshan walked into the room.

"Shoshan, what happened?" Carly asked. "Luna said you found Zekrom."

"Yeah, and whoever he was he wants a rematch." Shoshan said. "I think it's time I take that card out of retirement."

"Wait, where's Divine?" Akiza asked nervously.

Suddenly a pillar of fire erupted outside of the house.

"What in the world was that?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, but there's only one way to find out." Jack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_My loyal servant, it seems that you have served me well thus far. However your most vital task is soon to begin." said a massive figure obscured except for a pair of glowing eyes._

"_Of course my lord, what do you need of me?" asked a draconic figure._

"_Our adversaries will soon attempt to prevent my birth into this world, you are to ensure that does not happen." the massive figure said. "I assume you know what will happen to you should you fail me."_

"_There's no need to worry, I'll ensure that nothing interferes with your reign my lord." the draconic figure said before vanishing into the darkness._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Akane asked angrily.

"Patience little girl I'm not here to fight you yet. Though we may have an opportunity to face each other at another point." said a figure in the shadows. "Though I do have a message for you. My master, the Immortal Dragon is going to be summoned, there is no stopping that."

"We're going to ensure that your master's plan fails." Crystal said.

"Is that a fact, well I look forward to seeing you try and fail to defeat me and my master" the figure said. "We already have everything we need, all that remains is for the duel to occur at the correct time. Then this world will be ours to rule."

"That's not going to happen." Alice said angrily just before the figure vanished in a second pillar of flames.

"Who in the world was that?" Yusei asked.

"I don't know, but whoever it was is going to feel the wrath of my Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said. "No matter how much fire he shows off it won't be enough to overpower my Blazing Soul."

"Jack there's something about that person, I felt like I knew him somehow." Alice said. "I think he's someone we know."

"Are you sure?" Rex asked. "If we did know him he's much different than we remember."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on, who are you people?" Divine asked. "Where are we?"

"I assure you that we mean you no harm." said a draconic figure. "After all, what would be the point of killing myself before my master arrives."

"Yourself, what are you talking about?" Divine asked nervously.

"You'll find out soon enough, Divine Hogan." the draconic figure said before vanishing into the shadows.

(The servants of the Immortal Dragon have captured Divine in order to ensure he plays him during the eclipse. Next chapter Divine's duel with Angel will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	13. The fated duel part 1

"The eclipse is tonight, and we still haven't found him." Akane said in frustration. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"It's alright, as long as dad still has his cards Divine won't be able to summon that Immortal Dragon." Alice said. "Plus we told Angel not to duel him today so everything should be alright."

"Hopefully, still we can't afford to be careless." Yuna said. "Anything could happen."

"You're worrying too much, we've made sure the Immortal Dragon can't possibly be summoned." Shoshan said. "We just need to find Divine."

Suddenly a ring of fire appeared around Jack and Carly's house.

"What in the world?" Yuna asked in shock.

"The time is fast approaching, and as I told you my master is going to be summoned. I've merely come to collect the missing pieces." said a draconic figure. "Angel and Divine will duel, and the Immortal Dragon will rise. Of course the alternative is to skip the duel and watch, as everyone in this building is burned alive. The choice is of course yours to make."

"So I let my friends and family die or ensure the end of the world?" Angel asked angrily. "What kind of choice is that?"

"One you'll have to make quickly, the flames hunger for you all." the draconic figure said. "If you want to spare the lives of everyone in this room you'll step outside prepared to duel, and carrying the deck of Jack Atlas."

"You can't Angel, if Divine plays the Immortal Dragon the whole world will be destroyed." Crystal said nervously.

"I know, but I can't let you guys be hurt either." Angel said. "If the Immortal Dragon is summoned during a duel that means he can be destroyed in one, and I know just how to make sure that happens."

"There's too great a chance you wouldn't be able to defeat the Immortal Dragon. We still have no idea what it can do as a card." Yuna said.

"No, I recognize those eyes." Rex said calmly. "She's made her decision."

"In that case all we can do is wait and see what happens." Sky said. "I only hope she's right about her chances of winning."

"I'm going, I was there in the vision so maybe there's a reason for that." Sayer said quickly.

"Time's up, have you made your decision?" the draconic figure asked calmly.

"Fine, if you want us to duel so badly we'll duel. Just know that the Immortal Dragon is going to be destroyed before we're done." Angel said as a ring of flame appeared around her and Sayer before they vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You came, I was almost afraid you were scared of losing Angel." Divine said with a smirk. "I guess dueling you isn't a complete waste of time."

"Look Divine, we both know this duel is dangerous. So I'll just wipe you out quickly and then we'll head back." Angel said.

"Divine, you don't need to go through with this duel. You're already an amazing duelist." Sayer said.

"You're a fool brother, this is where I'll finally defeat Angel. I have a new card that's going to guarantee her defeat." Divine said.

"We'll see Divine, you've never beaten me before and you won't beat me this time either." Angel said.

"Let's duel." Divine and Angel said simultaneously.

Divine 4000 Angel 4000: "I'll go first, so I set one monster in defense mode and play three cards facedown." Angel said. "That ends my move."

"In that case it's my turn, so I'll start by summoning Mad Archfiend in attack mode." Divine said. "Next I set two cards, and then I'll attack your facedown monster."

"I play the trap card Negate Attack." Angel said quickly.

"Fine, in that case I'll end my move." Divine said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait a minute, these are Angel's Gusto cards." Yusei said suddenly.

"You're right, but wait if they're here how is she dueling Divine?" Jack asked. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Wait, you don't think she took those do you?" Akiza asked nervously.

"I don't know, but I hope for our sake she didn't." Jack said. Angel, what are you thinking, he thought nervously.

"Don't worry, Angel is can take care of herself." Sherry said. "Still, I hope she knows what she's doing in this duel."

"You and me both Sherry." Crow said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my turn again Divine, so first I'll set one more card facedown, and next I summon Psychic Commander in attack mode." Angel said.

"Psychic Commander, why do you have that card?" Divine asked angrily.

"What, you're using your grandfather's cards so why can't I use a different deck?" Angel asked calmly. "Now then if you don't mind I'll continue my move by revealing Krebons. "Now I'll attack with Psychic Commander."

"Let me guess, you're using his effect to reduce Mad Archfiend's attack power by 500 points." Divine said. "That hurts you more than it does me."

"Maybe, but now I can attack you directly with Krebons." Angel said. "That ends my move."

Divine 2700 Angel 3500: "In that case it's my turn, so I'll activate Powerful Rebirth to bring back Mad Archfiend, and next I'll summon Dark Resonator." Divine said. "Of course before I synchro summon I'll attack Krebons with my Mad Archfiend."

"I pay 800 points to negate your attack." Angel said quickly.

"In that case I'll just end my turn by setting one card and tuning Dark Resonator with Mad Archfiend." Divine said coldly. "The ruler's heartbeat, will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend."

Divine 2700 Angel 2700: "It's my move Divine, and I'll start by switching both of my monsters into defense mode, and setting two cards facedown. That ends my move." Angel said. "Your dragon is powerful, but not powerful enough to beat me."

"Is that a fact, and how do you plan on beating my dragon?" Divine asked calmly.

"You'll find out soon enough, and then I'll wipe out the last of your life points Divine." Angel said confidently.

(The duel between Angel and Divine has begun, but they're both using someone else's deck. Next chapter the Immortal Dragon will be summoned. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	14. The fated duel part 2

"Divine, you need to stop, this duel is way too dangerous." Sayer said nervously.

"Be quiet, you have no idea what you're talking about." Divine said angrily. "It's my move Angel, so I'll summon the tuner monster Red Nova in attack mode."

"Let me guess, you're going to summon Creation Resonator and bring out Red Nova Dragon?" Angel asked.

"No, instead I'll play the Scarlet Aurora magic card. Now I can skip my battle phase to add a monster to my hand next turn." Divine said. "I'll end my turn with the trap card Dimension Switch to remove Red Nova from play."

"So you avoided Red Dragon Archfiend's ability." Angel said. "Not bad, but it's my move now."

"True, but this duel will end soon enough."

"We'll see, I summon Armored Axon Kicker with his ability, and next I tune Krebons with Armored Axon Kicker in order to synchro summon a monster you might recognize." Angel said.

"Go ahead, it won't make a difference." Sayer said.

"I doubt that Divine. Surge, my black mist of vengeance! Synchro Summon! Come, Thought Ruler Archfiend." Angel said. "Now I'll attack Red Dragon Archfiend with Thought Ruler Archfiend, and I'll pay 500 life points for Psychic Commander's ability."

"I play my trap card Red Screen, this card prevents you from declaring an attack." Divine said. "You won't be beating me this time."

"We'll see, I end my turn with a facedown card." Angel said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My master, the moment is nearly upon us." said the draconic figure.

"True, soon the vessel will be prepared." said a figure obscured by shadows. "The summoning will occur very soon and then this world shall be ours."

"What about the others, even if he manages to play that monster you know they'll try to resist you." said the man that dueled Shoshan. "As long as they're around we'll have to worry about them learning your one weakness boss."

"That will not be an issue. Even if they were to learn that detail it won't make any difference in the long run." the figure said. "They won't resort to that."

"Of course, forgive my ignorance my lord." the man said respectfully.

"The time is fast approaching, my existence will fade." the draconic figure said. "However I will continue to serve you my master."

"We all shall fade, we returned to ensure they did not stop our rise to power. Now that we have our existence in this time is no longer needed." the figure said as the three of them vanished in the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Divine 2700 Angel 2200: "This duel is over Angel, first I'll turn off my Dimension Switch to bring Red Nova back from the graveyard. Next thanks to my Scarlet Aurora card I can add a monster to my hand." Divine said.

"Wait, what are you doing Divine?" Sayer asked nervously.

"I'm ending this duel right now." Divine said with a smirk.

"This is bad, you need to get the others, he's about to summon the Immortal Dragon." Angel said nervously.

"Shut up, who cares about that." Divine said angrily. "All that matters is I wipe you out here and now, I discard one card to play the dark tuner Demon Spirit in attack mode."

"I play the Psychic Burst trap, this destroys the weakest monster on the field. So say goodbye to Red Nova." Angel said quickly.

"Fine, because when Demon Spirit is summoned I can call any tuner I want to the field alongside him, including the Majestic Dragon." Divine said. "Now then, it's time to end this duel."

"Divine stop, you have no idea what you're doing." Angel said fearfully.

"No, I know exactly what I'm doing. I double tune Majestic Dragon and Demon Spirit with Red Dragon Archfiend." Divine said as a black aura appeared around him. "From the depths of despair his claws rip apart the world! All will perish under his eternal watch! Synchro Summon! Devour everything, Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon."

The moment Divine summoned the monster; the black aura flew out of his body and floated above the two duelists.

"Interesting, you both would make worthy allies." said a demonic voice before Divine started to glow. "You called me to this world, and so I shall grant you power immeasurable."

"What are you doing to him?" Angel asked.

"Divine!" Sayer said in shock. "Come forth Ultimate Axon Kicker, destroy that thing."

"How trivial." the voice said as it vaporized the Ultimate Axon Kicker.

"There they are, wait what's going on?" Sky asked nervously.

"No, we were too late." Crystal said fearfully. "He's about to appear."

"So you wish to resist me, very well I'll spare your lives for now." the voice said as the black aura spiraled around Divine and Angel. "However these two will be coming with me, the male will serve as my warrior while the female my vessel."

With those words, a black flash of light enveloped Angel and Divine before revealing Divine to be a draconic creature standing beside a pitch-black skeletal dragon with purple wings.

"Wait, where's Angel?" Sayer asked nervously. "What did you do to her?"

"She is my vessel, my form is linked to her own. An immortal life, as she fuels the destruction of your world." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said calmly.

"No way, you can't be serious." Akiza said nervously. "We won't let you do that."

Suddenly Angel's voice entered the minds of everyone there.

_Please, this is so painful. I can't do anything anymore; just do whatever you can to stop him._

"No way, we're not going to give up on you Angel." Yusei said.

"He's right, it doesn't matter what it takes we're saving you Angel." Jack said.

"So the old man returns." Divine said with a smirk. "You can have your worthless cards back, I have no need for them anymore."

"This can't be real, it has to be some kind of nightmare." Crow said. "We did everything possible to stop this from happening."

"Clearly you didn't do enough." Divine said coldly as he took to the skies alongside the Immortal Dragon and they vanished into the night.

(Divine has turned into a servant of the Immortal Dragon, and Angel is giving him a physical form. Next chapter the others will try to make sense of what they just witnessed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note: Angel knew about Carly's vision and so used Divine's deck in an attempt to change it, in the vision she was using her Gusto cards.)


	15. Effects of loss

"No way, this has to be some kind of nightmare." Sayer said fearfully. "It can't be real."

"It is, that dragon is going to bring about the end of the world." Crystal said fearfully. "There's nothing we can do anymore."

"Maybe you can't do anything, but that doesn't mean we can't." Jack said angrily. "I don't care how powerful he is, I'm going to wipe out that Immortal Dragon myself."

"Wait Jack, we should try to come up with some kind of plan." Carly said. "If we run in now we'll never be able to save them."

"She's right, the important thing right now is to try and figure out what we need to do." Crow said. "You three know a lot about this Immortal Dragon, so what exactly is going to happen?"

"We don't know how, but he's going to create countless Chaos Immortals. If what we were told is true, we have five days before the corrosive energies they possess will destroy the world." Yuna said. "That's assuming he doesn't just decide to vaporize the planet himself."

"In that case we'll head to my home and come up with a plan." Rex said calmly. "I may have a way to stop him, though there's no guarantee it will work it's still our best shot of surviving."

"Right, let's go." Yusei said.

What the, where did that card come from, Sayer thought picking up a single card. "Wait this card."

"Sayer, we need to go." Alice said. "Don't worry, everything will work out. I'm sure it will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have to admit, these new powers are impressive." Divine said as Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon landed in an open field. "Still, you clearly had a reason for giving me such power. What is it you want from me?"

"You are to serve as my soldier in the coming battles. Your new cards will be instrumental in calling my brethren to this world." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said calmly. "With each victory you claim the end of this world will approach."

"The end of the world, that would destroy both of us." Divine said in disbelief. "You must have thought of that."

"Did you not feel it upon your transformation, you are no longer bound by life, death, or any other aspect of your former life. I have granted you immortality; in exchange you will do as I command. If you fail me I will return you to your prior existence, and you will be the first to perish." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said coldly.

"So basically you want me to go and duel people and bring out more and more Chaos Immortals, is that it?" Divine asked. "What about the others, they'll try to stop you."

"We shall attend to that if it becomes necessary." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said calmly.

_Divine please, you're a good person. Help the others and destroy this monstrosity of a dragon, I'm begging you please stop him before it's too late._

"Angel." Divine said quietly. "Forget it, they lost their right to exist. From now on I serve my true master, the Immortal Dragon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can still hardly believe it, Divine what in the world were you thinking?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but right now we need to come up with a way to stop that thing and save Angel and Divine." Alice said. "If that Immortal Dragon was summoned in a duel there might be a way to destroy him in one too."

"It's far too great a risk, we can't afford to take the chance it wouldn't work." Crystal said. "Not to mention that even if we were able to destroy him in a duel there's no guarantee that would stop him from destroying the world."

"Maybe, but it's better than sitting around doing nothing." Akiza said. "If there's any chance beating him in a duel will put an end to all of this we need to try."

"Alright, I suppose it's worth a try." Yuna said. "Though if we're going to confront the Immortal Dragon we should be absolutely certain of our strength."

"In other words duel each other and have the strongest of us go take him down." Jack said. "In that case I'll take you on right here and now."

"No, I should duel first grandpa Jack." Sayer said suddenly. "It's my fault that they're in this mess. I should have been able to stop him."

"No one is blaming you Sayer, you did everything you could." Yusei said.

"I know, but I should have been able to do more." Sayer said. "I'm not going to let my brother and friend get hurt like this."

"Alright Sayer, I accept your challenge." Yuna said before everyone walked out of the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's duel." said Sayer and Yuna simultaneously.

Sayer 4000 Yuna 4000: "I'll take the first turn, and I'll set one monster in defense mode and end my turn with three facedown cards." Yuna said.

"In that case it's my turn, so I'll summon Psychic Commander in attack mode, and next I'll play two cards facedown. Now I'll attack." Sayer said.

"Not so fast, I reveal my Glacial Wall trap." Yuna said. "This card negates your attack and gives me two Glacier tokens in defense mode."

"I end my turn." Sayer said.

"In that case it's my move, so I'll sacrifice one of my tokens to summon General Raiho of the Ice Barrier" Yuna said. "Now I attack Psychic Commander."

"I play my Psychic Barrier trap, this card negates your attack at the cost of 300 life points." Sayer said quickly.

"Alright, in that case I'll end my turn with another facedown card." Yuna said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's holding his own so far, but I have a feeling this duel is far from over." Jack said. "Still if he can play that card he might have a fighting chance."

"What card?" Crystal asked.

"Sayer's synchro monster, it's not the same as Divine's. That's one of the key differences between their decks, Divine has Thought Ruler Archfiend and Sayer has something much different." Alice said. "With any luck he'll be able to summon it."

(Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon is planning the destruction of the world, and Sayer is dueling Yuna to prepare to try and stop him. Next chapter the duel will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	16. Icy fate part 1

Sayer 3700 Yuna 4000: "It's my turn, so I'll start by summoning Psychic Snail in attack mode." Sayer said. "Now I'll tune Psychic Commander with Psychic Snail."

"I activate my trap card, Frozen Curse. This card activates when you perform a synchro summon." Yuna said. "The monster is prevented from attacking."

"Wait, are you serious?" Sayer asked nervously. "Well that won't stop me from summoning my new monster. Harmonious wielder of psychic energies! Harness your powers and bestow new life upon me! Synchro Summon! Take to the field, Psychic Lifetrancer!"

"2400 attack points, that makes your Psychic Lifetrancer 100 points stronger than Gereral Raiho." Yuna said. "I'm impressed Sayer."

"I can't attack, but I can remove Psychic Snail from play so Psychic Lifetrancer gives me 1200 extra life points." Sayer said. "Next I'll set one card, that ends my move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's quite the impressive monster, though it won't be enough to beat Yuna." Crystal said calmly.

"Is that a fact, well it's a good thing Sayer hasn't brought out his strongest monster yet." Alice said confidently.

"What monster are you talking about?" Akane asked. "You keep mentioning this powerful synchro monster so what card is it already?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Jack said calmly.

"I doubt it, especially if Yuna's about to do what I think she is." Akane said. "This duel is as good as over."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sayer 4900 Yuna 4000: "It's my move Sayer, and even though my monsters aren't strong enough to beat you Psychic Lifetrancer right now, that's about to change." Yuna said. "I summon Dewdark of the Ice Barrier, and now I'll tune my second Glacier Token and General Raiho of the Ice Barrier with Dewdark of the Ice Barrier."

"This isn't good." Sayer said nervously.

"The endless night that engulfs the entire world! A dragon of ice to harness the power of the shining moon! Synchro Summon! Eclipse the world, Lunar Freeze Dragon!" Yuna said as her dragon appeared above her.

"This is really bad." Sayer said nervously.

"I activate Lunar Freeze Dragon's special ability, I can destroy one facedown card on the field." Yuna said calmly. "I'll destroy the facedown on the left."

"You destroyed my Psychokinesis card, that's fine with me." Sayer said calmly.

"In that case I'll attack Psychic Lifetrancer with Lunar Freeze Dragon." Yuna said calmly.

"I play my trap card, Psychic Soul Protection." Sayer said. "This lets me banish my Psychic Commander to save Psychic Lifetrancer."

"Maybe so, but you still take 500 points of damage." Yuna said. "That ends my move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What kind of duelist are you?" asked a sector security officer. "I've never heard of a dark tuner."

"Just wait and see, I double tune Nightmare Hand and Comrade Swordsman of Landstar with my Sword Hunter." Divine said coldly.

"Wait, what are you doing?" the sector security officer asked fearfully. "Your monsters levels, they add up too…"

"Zero, exactly." Divine said calmly. "Eternal servant of Death! Spread your wings and silence humanity! Synchro Summon! Arise, Chaos Immortal Demon Reaper"

"What the, that monster can't possibly be real." the sector security officer said nervously.

"It's deadly real, attack his Pursuit Chaser and end this duel." Divine said cruelly. "That makes two including my master, I have quite a bit more work to do though. He wanted at least five other Chaos Immortals in preparation for their inevitable attack."

The moment he said that, Divine exchanged his warrior deck with a third deck and walked off into New Domino City.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sayer 4400 Yuna 4000: "It's my move again, and it's about time I brought out my strongest monster." Sayer said confidently. "Though to be honest this is the first time I've ever been able to play him."

"What do you mean the first time?" Yuna asked. "If this is your strongest monster you must have summoned it before."

"No, I've come close but Divine always beat me. That's why everyone in our class thinks his Thought Ruler Archfiend is the strongest psychic monster we have." Sayer said. "Anyway, I summon Krebons and tune him with Psychic Lifetrancer."

"Well, lets see just how powerful your synchro monster is Sayer." Yuna said.

"The true master of psychic energy now reveals his strength! Synchronize our minds to unleash victory! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Hyper Psychic Blaster." Sayer said.

"I'm impressed, that's quite the powerful monster." Yuna said. "It even surpasses my Lunar Freeze Dragon."

"That's not all he can do Hyper Psychic Blaster attack Lunar Freeze Dragon." Sayer said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, you weren't kidding about this monster." Akane said. "It's quite the impressive beast."

"True, but your dragon still outmatches it by 300 attack points." Crystal said. "Along with its ability you can easily deal the most damage of all three of us."

"Maybe, but there's more to a duel than damage." Akane said. "You know that better than anyone."

"Do you use an unusual strategy in your duels?" Carly asked.

"You could say that, it has to do with my dragon. Maybe you'll see it soon." Crystal said calmly.

"I'm looking forward to facing it, it's been some time since I've dueled." Goodwin said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When Lunar Freeze Dragon is destroyed I can summon an Ice Barrier Apprentice token in defense mode." Yuna said. "This token has two effects, first it's attack and defense points are equal to the damage I took when Lunar Freeze Dragon was destroyed, and if it gets destroyed Lunar Freeze Dragon comes back to the field."

"Wait, are you serious?" Sayer asked. "That's incredible."

"Not exactly, I chose to reveal this ability but it does have a cost." Yuna said. "While I control an Ice Barrier Apprentice token all of my spell and trap cards are frozen."

"Well in that case I'll end my turn." Sayer said.

Sayer 4400 Yuna 3900: "It's my turn, so I'll just set one card and end my turn." Yuna said. "Now then, what are you going to do Sayer? Destroying my token revives my dragon and frees my magic and trap cards, but not attacking gives me time to prepare a counterattack. Can you afford to make the wrong choice here?"

(The duel between Yuna and Sayer is approaching its end, but meanwhile Divine has called forth another Chaos Immortal. Next chapter the duel will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	17. Icy fate part 2

"Yuna has him exactly where she wants him." Akane said. "The duel is as good as over."

"Akane's right, when Lunar Freeze Dragon is summoned by a method other than a synchro summon Yuna can destroy every other card on the field." Crystal said calmly.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean Sayer will lose." Jack said.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens." Goodwin said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my turn Yuna, so I'll attack your token with Hyper Psychic Blaster." Sayer said confidently.

"My token was in defense mode so I don't take any damage." Yuna said calmly.

"Not this time, since your Ice Barrier Apprentice token was in defense mode I deal damage equal to the difference between Hyper Psychic Blaster's attack points and your token's defense points. Plus I gain life points equal to the difference in their defense points." Sayer said. "That's 2900 points of damage, and 2400 extra life points for me."

"Impressive, but now my Lunar Freeze Dragon returns and destroys everything else on the field." Yuna said. "Next since I sent the trap Frozen Wing to my graveyard while Lunar Freeze Dragon was in play my dragon gains 500 attack points."

"Wait, it does?" Sayer asked nervously.

Sayer 6800 Yuna 1000: "Yes, now I attack you directly with Lunar Freeze Dragon." Yuna said. "That ends my move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"3400 attack points, that's quite the powerful monster." Goodwin said.

"Yeah, and if Sayer can't figure out a way to beat it this turn the duel's over thanks to the other effect of Frozen Wing." Akane said. "All Yuna has to do is remove one of them from play and even though Lunar Freeze Dragon gains the ability to attack directly."

"In other words if he doesn't wipe out Yuna's last 1000 life points he'll lose on her next turn." Jack said.

"Exactly, the duel is almost over which means I'll be dueling you next Rex Goodwin." Crystal said calmly.

"Alright, I'm looking forward to our match." Goodwin said. "Though I have a feeling this one won't end the way we expect."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thou must think me for a fool, ye dark tuner simply does not exist." said a man in a golden suit of armor.

"Enough with the pointless accent, now I double tune level negative six Dark Tuner Necroknight and level three Tune Warrior with level three Giant Soldier of Stone." Divine said coldly. "Manipulator of the world descend to our mortal plane! Erase these fools from existence! Synchro Summon! Emerge from darkness, Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet!"

"Tis unreal, what manner of beast is that?" the man asked fearfully.

"The last monster you'll ever see, attack." Divine said as his monster waved its hand and his opponent vanished. "Now then, who should be sacrificed to the fourth Chaos Immortal?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sayer 3400 Yuna 1000: "It's my turn, Yuna." Sayer said. "I play Teleport, paying 800 life points to summon my Armored Axon Kicker."

"A good try, but your monster falls a bit short of beating my Lunar Freeze Dragon." Yuna said calmly.

"I know, that's why I'm sacrificing him." Sayer said calmly. "I sacrifice Armored Axon Kicker in order to summon Psychic Apprentice."

"Psychic Apprentice, what does that card do?" Yuna asked.

"My Psychic Apprentice only has 1000 attack points, but we both take damage if he's destroyed in battle." Sayer said. "Now I attack Lunar Freeze Dragon with Psychic Apprentice."

"Not bad Sayer, you win this time." Yuna said. "You're a good duelist."

"Thanks, so are you." Sayer said.

"I hate to interrupt, but we have quite a few duels to get through and we're on a bit of a time crunch here." Akane said quickly.

"No, you have a point." Yuna said calmly. "So who's up next?"

"I'll be dueling Crystal." Goodwin said calmly. "I wish you good luck in our duel."

"Same, this should be interesting." Crystal said calmly.

"You can take the first turn." Goodwin said politely.

"Alright, that works for me." Crystal said calmly.

"Duel." said Goodwin and Crystal simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what kind of deck does Crystal use?" Sayer asked.

"She uses a Crystal deck, you'll see what I mean pretty soon." Yuna said. "Still, she's the most powerful of the three of us."

"So I'm guessing Rex is going to have a tough time beating her in this duel?" Carly asked.

"I wouldn't count dad out yet, he's a strong duelist." Yusei said. "Especially once he gets his two dragons in play."

"He uses two dragons?" Akane asked. "What are they?"

"They're his Sun Dragon Inti, and his Moon Dragon Quilla." Jack said. "Once he gets them both out it's nearly impossible to stop them."

"I've heard of those dragons, they can't exist together but they're both rather powerful dragons." Yuna said. "This is going to be interesting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chaos Immortal Demon Reaper, and Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet. He's making rather swift progress in the creation of my fellow Chaos Immortals. As this rate he may surpass the six I require to defeat those who oppose me." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said thoughtfully. "Then again, I can't be certain of his true intentions. I'll deal with him once the others are eliminated."

_The others will stop you, even if they have to destroy me to do it._

"You're rather confident in them, however you should know better than any other living creature the true power of the Chaos Immortals." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said. "Nothing can stop the destruction of this world."

_Someone, please wipe him out before it's too late._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goodwin 4000 Crystal 4000: "I'll go first, so I'll set two cards facedown on the field and next I'll play one monster in defense mode. That ends my move." Crystal said calmly.

"Alright, in that case I'll go so I'll start things off by summoning Oracle of the Sun using his ability, and next I'll set two cards." Goodwin said calmly. "Next I summon Fire Ant Ascator in attack mode."

"So you're starting with a synchro summon, interesting." Crystal said calmly.

"Not yet, I end my turn." Goodwin said. "I have a feeling this duel is going to be interesting."

"I agree." Crystal said.

(Sayer managed to defeat Yuna, and now Goodwin is dueling Crystal. Next chapter the duel will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	18. Eclipse Dragon part 1

"It's my turn Goodwin, so now I'll reveal my Shadow Frost Witch, and use her special ability to destroy the facedown card on the right." Crystal said.

"I was hoping you would destroy my card, when my Incan Idol is destroyed I can summon a synchro monster by removing the required cards from my deck." Goodwin said. "So now I'll remove a second Oracle of the Sun and my Supay from my deck."

"Interesting move." Crystal said. "Though my Shadow Frost Witch gains 500 attack points for destroying your trap card."

"When the moon is full in the darkness, the whispering of the Devil will be heard! Entice them over to death! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Moon Dragon Quilla." Goodwin said as his monster appeared.

"I reveal the trap card Orbital Call." Crystal said. "This let's me summon the tuner monster Crystal Guardian at the cost of 500 life points."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's summoning it earlier than I expected, Goodwin's already lost the duel." Yuna said calmly.

"I wouldn't count my dad out yet, he's definitely far from beaten." Yusei said. "In fact, this duel just might surprise you."

"You don't get it, Crystal doesn't need to reduce his life points to zero in order to win." Akane said. "That's the whole point of her deck."

"What is her strategy then?" Jack asked. "You keep saying she's the best out of you three but so far I haven't seen anything to make me believe that."

"Just watch and learn." Akane said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I assume you're going to be performing a synchro summon now Crystal?" Goodwin asked calmly.

"Exactly." Crystal said calmly. "Life is a precious gift to all creatures, this world is home to countless creatures! A living crystalline dragon chosen to guard all living beings! Synchro Summon! Unleash your inner strength, Terra Crystal Dragon!"

The moment Crystal said that, a flash of light enveloped the field as a blue dragon made of crystals appeared behind her.

"I must admit, your dragon is impressive Crystal." Goodwin said calmly.

"There's more to my dragon than you realize." Crystal said. "When Terra Crystal Dragon is synchro summoned you gain four Orbit Tokens."

"Orbit Tokens, what exactly are they?" Goodwin asked as four glowing orbs appeared around him.

"An Orbit Token acts as a time limit, starting now every time we both go through one full turn you'll lose one Orbit Token. Lose all four and you automatically lose the duel." Crystal said. "Now I'll attack Moon Dragon Quilla with Terra Crystal Dragon."

"You've destroyed the moon, however this duel is far from over." Goodwin said calmly.

"We'll see, I end my turn with a facedown card." Crystal said.

Goodwin life points 3800 Orbit Tokens 4 Crystal life points 3500: "It's my turn, so now I'll start by tuning Fire Ant Ascator with Oracle of the Sun in order to perform a synchro summon." Goodwin said. "When the Sun rises, it will illuminate all darkness! May you flood in, light! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Sun Dragon Inti!"

"Your dragon is more powerful than mine, but there's more to a duel than attack points." Crystal said calmly.

"True, which is why I end my turn with one facedown card." Goodwin said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So that's what you were talking about, Orbit Tokens." Carly said. "All Crystal needs to do is last four turns and she's won."

"Correction, three turns." Akane said. "Goodwin's already used up one of his moves and when she ends her turn his first Orbit Token will be destroyed."

"Maybe, but I have a feeling things won't end as simply as you think." Yusei said. "Especially if that facedown card is what I think it is."

"Trust me, there isn't a single card he can play that would change the outcome of this duel." Yuna said. "Once Crystal's Orbit Tokens are in play there's nothing that can stop her, especially with her dragon's second special ability."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This has to be some kind of nightmare." said a man in a security uniform. "There's no way some brat like you can beat me in a duel."

"I've had enough of your big mouth." Divine said angrily. "I tune level negative seven Underworld Archer and level two Dread Dragon with level five Airknight Parshath."

"What are you thinking, your monsters don't add up to anything." the man said nervously.

"Correction, my monsters add up to level zero." Divine said. "Forgotten spirits of the world return to claim your eternal vengeance! The shadows of the world envelop all of creation! Synchro Summon! I call to you, Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom!"

"No way, what kind of monster is that?" the man asked fearfully.

"This is a Chaos Immortal, and now it will wipe you off the face of the earth. Attack his Iron Chain Blaster and end this." Divine said before a black cloud covered his opponent and his dragon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I was wondering when you would arrive, your counterpart left me something to give you." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said calmly. "I believe it belongs to you, Zekrom, God of Darkness?"

"That card belongs to me, and I intend to get it back." Shoshan said.

"If you want the card so badly you can have it." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said calmly. "Of course you'll have to earn the right to use this card."

"If it's a duel you want I'll be more than happy to take you down." Shoshan said.

"Oh no, you won't be dueling me." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said before a black cloud surrounded him.

"What's going on, what are you doing?" Shoshan asked before the cloud faded to reveal Angel with glowing black eyes.

"I'm your opponent Shoshan." Angel said calmly. "Unless you're afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of dueling you Angel, I'm afraid of hurting you." Shoshan said. "Though if this is really the only option, then fine."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Angel said. "Of course if you lose well, you'll find out soon enough."

"Let's duel." said Angel and Shoshan simultaneously.

(Goodwin's duel with Crystal is underway, but now Shoshan has engaged Angel in a duel to reclaim his lost card. Next chapter the duels will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note: Shoshan isn't truly dueling Angel, Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon is using her form for the duel.)


	19. Eclipse Dragon part 2

Angel 4000 Shoshan 4000: "I'll take the first turn Shoshan, so I'll start by playing my Painful Choice magic card." Angel said with a smirk before revealing five monsters. "Which one will it be?"

"Add Jinzo to your hand." Shoshan said calmly.

"Alright, next I'll set three cards and play one monster in defense mode. That ends my turn." Angel said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my move Goodwin, so first I'll set one card facedown, and next I'll switch Terra Crystal Dragon into defense mode, that ends my turn." Crystal said calmly.

Goodwin life points 3800 Orbit Tokens 3 Crystal life points 3500: "In that case it's my turn again, so I'll start by setting three of my cards facedown, and next I'll attack your Terra Crystal Dragon."

"When Terra Crystal Dragon is in defense mode it can't be destroyed in battle once a turn" Crystal said calmly. "Though in exchange it loses 500 attack points."

"In that case I end my turn." Goodwin said. "Though this duel is far from over, I can do quite a lot in two turns."

"I'm looking forward to it." Crystal said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What can he possibly do to turn this duel around?" Akane asked. "I mean yeah his dragon is strong but it's not going to be enough to win this duel."

"You haven't seen anything yet, if he's planning on bringing that to the field this duel will be over next turn." Jack said confidently.

"No it won't Jack, there is one way to stop that monster." Sky said suddenly. "It all depends on if Crystal can do that."

"Where did you disappear to?" Carly asked.

"I was looking for a certain card." Sky said. "It might be the only way to beat that Chaos Immortal."

"What card are you talking about Sky?" Jack asked before Sky handed him a single card. "I get it, interesting idea. I hope it works out for you."

"It has too, that's all there is to it." Sky said calmly taking the card back..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel 1300 Shoshan 1500: "It's my move, so first I'll summon Azelf, Being of Emotion to join Uxie, Being of Willpower, and Mesprit, Being of Emotion." Shoshan said. "Next I play the Red Chain magic card."

"Oh, and what does that card do?" Angel asked lazily.

"When I control Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit my Red Chain revives a monster from both of our graveyards at the cost of half my life points." Shoshan said. "So from my graveyard I revive the tuner monster Ditto, and from yours I revive Dark Tuner Overlord."

"Oh, what exactly are you planning to do with those monsters?" Angel asked before freezing. "Wait, you're not trying to do that are you?"

"Right now this is the only way I can think of to defeat you." Shoshan said. "Now then, I tune level two Ditto and level negative six Dark Tuner Overlord with level four Mesprit, Being of Emotion."

Just as I planned, Angel thought with a smirk.

"Born from the chaotic union of light and dark your form emerges from chaos! Protect the balance of the universe! Synchro Summon! Arise, Chaos Immortal Purity Angel." Shoshan said as his monster appeared behind him. "Now by sending two monsters to the graveyard Chaos Immortal Purity Angel can attack you directly."

"Alright, I know when I'm beat." Angel said. "You win."

"Exactly, now Chaos Immortal Purity Angel attack and end this duel." Shoshan said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my move again, so I'll just end my move." Crystal said.

Goodwin life points 3800 Orbit Tokens 2 Crystal life points 3500: "It's my move, so now I'll start with the magic card Monster Reborn." Goodwin said. "This allows me to bring Moon Dragon Quilla back from the graveyard."

"Interesting, but Terra Crystal Dragon has 2500 defense points so Quilla can't destroy it." Crystal said calmly.

"Normally you would be correct, but I don't intend on attacking this turn. Instead I reveal my Polymerization magic card to fuse Sun Dragon Inti, with Moon Dragon Quilla." Goodwin said calmly. "I summon Eclipse Dragon Raidou."

"A fusion of the sun and moon, that's impressive." Crystal said calmly. "The question is will it be enough to get past my Terra Crystal Dragon?"

"I believe it will, because at the cost of 2000 life points I destroy every card on your field and in your hand, and while he is unable to attack until next turn. At the beginning of my turn I can call either Sun Dragon Inti or Moon Dragon Quilla to the field until the end phase." Goodwin said. "It seems I'm going to win this time Crystal."

"We'll see, even if you destroy my Terra Crystal Dragon the Orbit Tokens remain on the field." Crystal said calmly.

"That may be so, but this duel will end soon either way, and so I choose to destroy every card you control." Goodwin said. "That ends my turn."

"It's my turn, so I'll draw." Crystal said. "I can't play this card so I'll end my turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is it, his last turn." Sky said. "If Rex can deal 3500 points of damage he wins, if not Crystal wins."

"He's already lost, Crystal's been planning for this from the very beginning." Akane said.

"Akane's right, Crystal's victory is assured." Yuna said calmly. "It's impossible for Rex Goodwin to reduce her life points to zero this turn."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Just watch." Akane said confidently. "The duel is about to end."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goodwin life points 1800 Orbit Tokens 1 Crystal life points 3500: "It's my turn, so now I'll revive Moon Dragon Quilla." Goodwin said calmly. "Now I attack you directly with Eclipse Dragon Raidou."

"I activate the special ability of my Crystal Guardian, when this monster is in the graveyard I can remove it from play to reduce the damage from one attack to zero." Crystal said.

"I see, in that case I end my turn. You're good Crystal, I admit defeat." Goodwin said.

"So are you, I enjoyed our duel." Crystal said calmly.

(Crystal defeated Goodwin, but Shoshan has summoned his own Chaos Immortal. Next chapter Roman will return. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	20. The third dragon

"Looks like I'm up, so who's going to duel me?" Akane asked.

"I'll duel you." Sky said calmly.

"Sounds good to me." Akane said. "This should be interesting."

"Let's duel." said Sky and Akane simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, you have your precious card back, or is there something else you wanted to ask me?" Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon asked.

"Who was he, the one who used Zekrom against me?" Shoshan asked.

"You should know exactly who it was Shoshan. The real question is, why did he choose to side with me?" Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon asked calmly.

"How should I know, all that I know is that you're going to fail." Shoshan said.

"He's going to lose Shoshan, then why don't we see how likely that is." said a voice from behind him.

"Divine, what are you doing here?" Shoshan asked.

"I'm here for my master to provide me with my next mission." Divine said before handing five cards to Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon.

"I have deal for you Shoshan, if you can defeat Divine in a duel you both can return to your friends and family, but should he win you will aid me in the destruction of this planet." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said calmly.

"What are you talking about, there's no way I'm taking that risk." Shoshan said.

"It's because you're afraid of me aren't you?" Divine asked calmly. "Don't feel bad, you wouldn't have stood a chance against me in a duel either way."

"You have to be kidding, you've never beaten me in your life Divine." Shoshan said.

"Then you should be able to defeat me easily, or are you glad I abandoned all of you?" Divine asked. "I suppose it fits, I can just picture my grandfather's reaction when you say you chose not to save me from the Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon."

"You're right, fine then I accept your conditions." Shoshan said activating his duel disc.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sky 4000 Akane 4000: "I'll start by playing two cards facedown and setting a monster in defense mode." Akane said. "That ends my move."

"In that case it's my move." Sky said. "First I'll activate the Celestial Plain field spell. This card gives my Celestial monsters 300 extra attack points, and it allows me to perform a synchro summon using Celestial monsters in my hand."

"That's a useful card." Akane said calmly.

"Exactly, next I'll tune Celestial Knight-Star with Celestial Knight Mercury in order to perform a synchro summon." Sky said discarding her two cards. "In the depths of the night sky, light shines as a pale reflection of all our hope! Synchro Summon! Rise up, Celestial Dragon-Moon!"

"So you use Sun and Moon dragons as well?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, but there's more to my strategy than that." Sky said. "I set one card and end my turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wait, mom's dueling, Roman thought. "What's going on?"

"Roman, over here." Yusei said. "Where were you?"

"Something came up with an old friend, what's going on around here?" Roman asked. "Who's mom dueling?"

"Her name's Akane, we'll fill you in on the details after the duel." Goodwin said calmly.

"Alright, if you say so." Roman said turning to watch the duel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Divine 50 Shoshan 2500: "It's my turn Shoshan, so now I'll end this duel." Divine said coldly.

"What are you talking about, you only have one monster on the field and it isn't strong enough to defeat me." Shoshan said.

"Is that a fact, I beg to differ." Divine said calmly. "I activate my Psychic Sword, increasing my Psychic Commander's attack power by 2000 points. Now I activate Battle Teleportation, so he can attack you directly."

"No way, that's not possible." Shoshan said nervously.

"It is, Psychic Commander end this duel." Divine said as he won. "Now per our agreement, you'll be serving the Immortal Dragon alongside me."

"No, I'm not going to betray my friends like that." Shoshan said just before his body froze. "What, what's happening?"

"You misunderstand, the duel was simply a formality. You were my loyal servant the moment you chose to play that card against me." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said calmly before the Chaos Immortal Purity Angel appeared behind him and a flash of light filled the room.

"How can I be of service my lord?" Shoshan asked calmly as the light faded.

"Patience, everything will be revealed in time." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said. "For now we wait for them to make the next move."

"In other words do whatever we choose until they decide to try and confront us." Divine said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sky 4500 Akane 4000: "It's my turn again Sky, so I'll set one more card, and activate Blazing Grave. Now whenever one of us sends a card to the graveyard we lose 400 life points." Akane said. "That ends my turn."

"Alright, in that case I'll go again, so first I'll set one card facedown, and next I'll switch Celestial Dragon-Moon into attack mode." Sky said. "Now I'll attack your facedown monster."

"You attacked my Charcoal Impachi and his 2100 defense points are more than enough to block your dragon's attack." Akane said. "Next I play the trap card Roaring Flames. This let's me summon two Flame Tokens in defense mode."

"Not bad, I end my turn." Sky said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I take it Akane is preparing to summon her dragon?" Goodwin asked.

"Yeah, but the difference is unlike mine or Crystal's Akane's dragon focuses on pure power, and it definitely shows." Yuna said. "She's taken down powerful duelists by destroying their strongest monsters, that's how she duels."

"In other words her dragon is just really powerful is that it?" Jack asked.

"Well yes, but there's more to it. Akane's dragon is powerful, it has 3300 attack points, but that's not what makes it so strong." Crystal said. "Just watch, you'll see what we mean soon."

"It has a special ability that aids it in battle am I correct?" Goodwin asked.

"Yeah, to put it simply Akane's dragon is unbeatable in battle." Yuna said calmly.

"We'll have to see how unbeatable it is." Jack said calmly.

(Sky and Akane are dueling, and Akane is about to summon her dragon, meanwhile the Chaos Immortal Shoshan summoned has corrupted him. Next chapter the duel will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	21. Power of the Sun

Sky 4100 Akane 4000: "It's my turn, so now I'll summon the tuner monster Twin-Tailed Salamander in attack mode, and now I'll tune all of my monsters together." Akane said calmly.

"So now we get to see the third and final dragon." Sky said calmly. "Let's see what it can do."

"The source of life and strength throughout our world! A dragon born of the eternal flames, rising with the morning sun! Synchro Summon! Burn through eternity, Blazing Solar Dragon!" Akane said as a glowing dragon made of pure flames appeared above her. "Now then thanks to my Blazing Grave card I lose 1600 life points, but with Blazing Solar Dragon on the field, that won't be an issue."

"We'll see Akane." Sky said calmly.

"I attack Celestial Dragon-Moon with Blazing Solar Dragon." Akane said confidently.

"I play my trap card Celestial Spirit Barrier, with this card I send one Celestial monster from my deck to the graveyard in order to protect Celestial Dragon-Moon, and then I can summon a Celestial monster with less attack points to the field." Sky said. "I choose to send Celestial Dragon-Quasar to my graveyard and summon Celestial Dragon-Sol to the field."

"In that case I'll end my turn by equipping Blazing Solar Dragon with the Fiery Soul magic card, this protects him from your card effects." Akane said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So she's going with one of those, why am I not surprised." Goodwin said calmly.

"One of what?" Yuna asked curiously. "We already told you Akane's Blazing Solar Dragon can't be beaten in battle."

"True, and thanks to her equip spell it's immune to card effects as well. Though that won't be enough to win this duel." Goodwin said.

"He's right, the only question is which one is she planning on using." Jack said with a smirk.

"We'll have to wait and see." Crystal said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Big mistake little girl, my Gate Guardian is more than a match for that pathetic dragon of yours." said a man in a dark jacket. "Once I wipe it out my other monsters will wipe out your life points."_

"_I'll warn you once, attack and you're going to lose." Akane said calmly._

"_Nice try, but I'm not an idiot. You have no cards facedown on the field." the man said. "Now Gate Guardian attack her Blazing Solar Dragon."_

"_I warned you." Akane said just before her dragon began to glow and then a wave of flames enveloped the Gate Guardian destroying it and wiping out the man's life points. "My Blazing Solar Dragon can't be destroyed in battle, and now you paid the price."_

"_No way, that's impossible. You can't have beaten me, my monster was stronger and yours didn't gain any attack points." the man said in shock._

"_You lost the duel, we're done here." Akane said coldly before getting on her duel runner and racing off with Yuna and Crystal._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shoshan, it would appear we've been summoned by the Immortal Dragon." Divine said calmly. "I trust you've managed to complete your deck?"

"Almost, I just need one more card and it will be complete." Shoshan said calmly. "Of course I'll get this card soon enough, I can duel without it for the time being."

"I hope for your sake you're right." Divine said. "Lets go."

"Right behind you, with any luck I'll be able to test my new dragon." Shoshan said calmly.

"No, you won't be summoning him yet." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said calmly. "I have something else for the two of you to attend to."

"What do you mean?" Divine asked.

"There's a certain individual who I need eliminated, I trust this isn't too difficult for you to manage." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said.

"Of course not, consider it done." Shoshan said coldly. "Divine you can stay here, I'll handle this myself."

"If you're so confident you won't mind if I'm there to see how skilled you really are." Divine said calmly before turning to Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon. "We'll return once we've dealt with this inconvenience."

"See to it that you do." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said calmly just before Divine and Shoshan vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sky 2500 Akane 2400: "It's my turn, so now it's time to bring out my next dragon." Sky said calmly. "I activate Polymerization to combine Celestial Dragon-Sol with Celestial Dragon-Moon."

"It looks like you and your husband have more in common than just a name." Akane said. "Let's see this new dragon of yours."

"Light shines brighter as I Fusion Summon Celestial Dragon-Dawn!" Sky said. "Next I equip Celestial Dragon-Dawn with Celestial Bow."

"What does that card do?" Akane asked.

"I cut Celestial Dragon-Dawn's attack points in half until my next standby phase, and in exchange it can attack you directly." Sky said before her dragon attacked Akane. "Now since Celestial Dragon-Dawn dealt damage to your life points I gain an equal number of life points. That ends my turn."

Sky 4250 Akane 650: "In that case it's my turn, so I'll set one card and attack with Blazing Solar Dragon." Akane said calmly. "Now I end my turn."

Sky 2700 Akane 650: "It's my turn, so first I'll summon Celestial Knight-Uranus in attack mode, and next I'll summon Celestial Knight-Saturn with its special ability." Sky said. "Next since I summoned Saturn with its ability I can add a card to my hand, or in the case of Celestial Dragon-Quasar I can return it to my extra deck."

"I play my trap card, Flame of Battle." Akane said quickly. "This card forces you to attack my Blazing Solar Dragon this turn."

"In that case I'll tune Celestial Knight-Uranus with Celestial Knight-Saturn." Sky said calmly. "The stars align in their pure form! A creature born from the celestial plains descends now to our mortal realm! Synchro Summon! Spread your wings, Celestial Avatar- Wiraqocha Rasca!"

"Your new monster is impressive, but it only has 500 attack points." Akane said calmly. "So what kind of special ability does it have?"

"You're about to find out, I attack Blazing Solar Dragon with Celestial Avatar-Wiraqocha Rasca." Sky said calmly.

(The duel between Sky and Akane has reached its conclusion. Next chapter the winner will be determined, a new duel will start, and the counterattack on the Immortal Dragon will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	22. Alien Takeover part 1

"Why would she do that, did she give up?" Yuna asked.

"Far from it, Sky just won this duel." Goodwin said. "Whenever it attacks Celestial Avatar- Wiraqocha Rasca's special ability activates."

"Wait, whenever a monster attacks Blazing Solar Dragon it activates his special ability." Crystal said. "So Sky's life points should be at zero."

"We'll have to see what happened." Yusei said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sky 0 Akane 0: "When you attack Blazing Solar Dragon, all card on your field are destroyed and you lose life points equal to its attack points." Akane said. "That explains why you have zero life points, but not why I do."

"When I declare an attack with Celestial Avatar- Wiraqocha Rasca, I deal damage equal to the difference in our monsters attack points and then get to add a second Celestial Avatar to my hand." Sky said. "So our duel is a draw."

"Not bad, you're good Sky." Akane said as the others walked up to them.

"Your dragons are impressive." Goodwin said calmly. "So what's the next part of the plan?"

"We should attack as soon as possible." Jack said. "The sooner we take down that Immortal Dragon the sooner my grandson can get back to his senses."

"I agree with Jack." Yusei said.

"Alright, in that case we'll head out in a few minutes. How many of those Celestial Avatar cards do you have Sky?" Crystal asked.

"Seven, I don't use them very often but I haven't lost once when I do." Sky said.

"Well hopefully they'll be enough to defeat the Immortal Dragon." Akane said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is insane, where is he?" Divine asked angrily.

"You should be patient Divine, I'm sure he wouldn't inform us of the wrong location." Shoshan said calmly.

"I assume the two of you would be referring to me?" asked an old man stepping out of the forest. "You serve the Chaos Immortal don't you?"

"Of course, and you would be Eden correct?" Shoshan asked.

"Yes, I take it this means you've come to challenge me to a duel?" Eden asked.

"Of course." Shoshan said. "My lord seeks your end, and I intend to achieve it."

"You can try, but it might be more difficult than you expect." Eden said calmly.

"Keep talking, my cards are eager for your death." Shoshan said with a smirk.

"Let's duel." Shoshan and Eden said simultaneously.

Shoshan 4000 Eden 4000: "I'll go first, and I'll start by setting two cards facedown and summoning Shadow Guardian in defense mode. That ends my turn."

"I was afraid you would join him." Eden said quietly. "It's my turn, so first I'll set three cards facedown and set one monster in defense mode."

"Not quite, your monster is forced into attack mode thanks to my Shadow Guardian." Shoshan said with a smirk.

"Very well, I reveal Alien Shocktrooper." Eden said. "That ends my turn."

"That was your last mistake, I reveal my trap card, Chaotic Darkness." Shoshan said. "This let's me summon a tuner monster from my deck and I choose Chaos Falcon, and when he's summoned you lose 300 life points."

"Why are you so loyal to him, does your family mean that little to you?" Eden asked.

Shoshan 4000 Eden 3700: "If I were you I'd be more concerned with your own life than that of my former family." Shoshan said coldly. "I tune level three Chaos Falcon with level four Shadow Guardian in order to perform a synchro summon."

"I reveal my trap card, Cosmic Radiation." Eden said. "This negates your synchro summon."

"Maybe, but now I can use Chaos Falcon's special ability to destroy Alien Shocktrooper." Shoshan said. "Next I'll set one more card and end my turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shoshan and Divine are likely with him, which means we'll probably have to duel them too." Yuna said as the group raced down the street on their duel runners.

"That's a good point, and I have a feeling they're not going to be using their normal decks." Sky said. "Which means we need to be prepared for anything."

"I know, that's why I brought that card." Luna said. "With any luck it can bring Shoshan back to his senses."

"Well with any luck we'll find out soon." Akane said calmly. "If that black cloud is any clue we're about to find them."

"_Quite the foolish choice, you humans have no chance of defeating me." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said telepathically._

"Keep telling yourself that, we'll take you no down and rescue Divine, Angel, and Shoshan." Jack said.

"_You're quite confident Jack Atlas, unfortunately for you that won't change anything." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said. "Of course there is one way you might be able to save them, should you managed to defeat me in a duel they might be free. Of course none of you have any chance of defeating me in the first place."_

"We'll see you overgrown lizard." Crow said angrily.

The moment row said that, an inverted black castle descended from the cloud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my move Shoshan, so first I activate my Brain Control magic card to take control of your Chaos Falcon until the end of my turn, and next I sacrifice it to summon Alien Mother in attack mode." Eden said. "Next I activate my Total Invasion magic card, paying 500 life points to summon an Alien from my deck, and I choose Alien Ammonite."

"What are you planning?" Shoshan asked curiously.

"I tune level one Alien Ammonite with level six Alien Mother." Eden said calmly. "Cosmic energies flow together into a new form! The inheritor of the universe descends from the blackness of space! Synchro Summon! Rise to power, Alien Successor!"

"Interesting, an Alien synchro monster." Shoshan said. "Unfortunately it won't be enough to defeat me."

"We'll see, I attack your Shadow Guardian with Alien Successor." Eden said calmly.

"That's fine, you've sealed your fate Eden, and by the end of our duel you'll be dead." Shoshan said coldly. "My new dragon is eager to eliminate you."

"That won't be as easy as you think." Eden said. "This duel is far from over."

(The attack on the Immortal Dragon is set to begin, but Shoshan has engaged Eden in a duel. Next chapter the duel will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	23. Alien Takeover part 2

"I agree, this duel is far from over but for now I'll set two cards and end my turn." Eden said.

"In that case it's my move." Shoshan said. "Perfect, I start with Monster Reincarnation, sending one card to the graveyard to add Shadow Guardian to my hand. Now everything is set, I play Chaos Falcon's other ability. By banishing a monster from my hand, my field, and my graveyard I can summon any synchro monster I want in defense mode."

"I see, so your new dragon is a synchro monster." Eden said calmly. "Unfortunately that won't quite be enough."

"Whoever said I was summoning a new dragon already?" Shoshan asked. "I summon Reshiram, Goddess of Light in defense mode. Now that she's on the field your death is that much closer, I set one card and end my turn."

"So now it's my turn again, and while Reshiram is powerful its strength depends on cards you've removed from play, so right now it's weak enough to destroy." Eden said. "I summon a second Alien Shocktrooper, and now I'll have it attack Reshiram."

"Fine, I didn't need this worthless monster anyway." Shoshan said with a smirk.

"You have no more monsters, so Alien Successor attacks you directly." Eden said.

"I play a trap card, Dark Sacrifice, this forces me to send a dark monster to my graveyard, but it cuts the damage from your attack in half." Shoshan said. "So I'll send Zekrom, God of Darkness to the graveyard."

"Alright, I end my turn." Eden said calmly.

Shoshan 2550 Eden 3700: "It's my move, so I'll start with Graceful Charity." Shoshan said. "Perfect, I'll discard two cards and now I can play the last card of the duel."

"What are you talking about?" Eden asked.

"I'll do one better and show you, I play the magic card Chaotic Harmony. This can only be played when both Reshiram, Goddess of Light, and Zekrom, God of Darkness are in my graveyard." Shoshan said. "I can remove them both from the game to summon something even greater. I call to the field Inverse Dragon, the being of Chaos."

The moment Shoshan said that Zekrom and Reshiram appeared on the field before a black and white orb appeared and absorbed them both.

"I play my trap card, Abduction." Eden said quickly. "This activates when you summon a monster and I have two Alien monsters on the field. Your monster is instead summoned to my side of the field."

"That's exactly what I was counting on, there's a reason I didn't summon anything before playing Inverse Dragon, the being of Chaos." Shoshan said. "If this card is summoned alongside any other monsters, they're automatically destroyed and then their attack points are dealt as damage to the controller's life points."

"What?" Eden asked in shock.

"You lose, now die." Shoshan said just as an explosion engulfed Eden's side of the field vaporizing him and his monsters.

"It's about time you take care of him." Divine said in annoyance. "We should head back and report that he's been taken care of."

"Right." Shoshan said before the two of them vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, what the?" Akane asked pulling out her deck. Oh, I get it, she thought.

"Akane, is something wrong?" Crystal asked.

"No, nothing's wrong." Akane said. "So does anyone have any ideas how to get up there?"

"I have an idea, we can use one of Sector Security's helicopters." Roman suggested.

"That sounds like the best idea, I'll get one for us." Goodwin said calmly.

"Sayer, are you going to be alright if we need to duel Divine?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, thanks though." Sayer said looking at his deck.

"We have a lot more to worry about than that, the Immortal Dragon is incredibly dangerous and we still have to worry about whoever it was that has Zekrom." Jack said. "Shoshan hasn't gotten back yet from wherever it was he went so we should assume the worst."

"No he's not dead." Luna said. "I don't know why he isn't here but I know we'll see him soon."

"I hope you're right Luna." Sky said as a helicopter flew towards them. I just have a bad feeling about how, she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It looks like they've arrived, should I entertain them?" Divine asked calmly.

"Not yet." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said as the other Chaos Immortal cards began to glow. "We should test their strength first."

"Of course, as you say." Divine said calmly.

"Which one were you going to send first though, they're all quite powerful." Shoshan said with a smirk.

"The Skull Prophet will do for now. I leave the rest to you two, for now I must prepare for my own battle." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said calmly before disappearing.

"We should prepare as well, our enemies have quite the powerful decks." Divine said. "Especially if those three are with them."

"You expected them not to be?" Shoshan asked calmly.

"Point taken, perhaps I should include those for my duel with him." Divine said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is this place, there isn't a soul anywhere in here." Jack said. "You'd think an oversized lizard would be easier to find."

"So you are the trespassers that the Anti-Matter Dragon wants exterminated, I'm far from impressed." said a voice from in front of the group.

"Who's there, show yourself." Crow said.

"Of course, like the Anti-Matter Dragon I am a Chaos Immortal. You may refer to me as the Skull Prophet, and for one of you I prophesize a swift death." Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet said as he emerged from the shadows.

"Leave this overgrown freak to me you guys, I'll handle him in no time." Crow said with a smirk.

"Alright, but be careful Crow." Luna said. "We have no idea how powerful he is."

"Maybe, but he doesn't know how tough I am either." Crow said. "You ready big guy, because by the time I'm done with you there's going to be one less Chaos Immortal in the world."

"Your fate has already been sealed." Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet said coldly.

"Duel." Crow and Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet said simultaneously as the others ran farther into the castle.

(Shoshan vaporized Eden in a duel, but the others have arrived at the castle of the Chaos Immortals. Next chapter Crow will begin his duel with the first of the Chaos Immortals. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	24. The temporal guardian part 1

Crow 4000 Skull Prophet 4000: "I'll go first, so I'll activate the field spell Prophetic Tower. Now once per round I can predict a facedown card on your field and if I predict it correctly that card is automatically destroyed. Next I set one monster in defense mode and play two cards facedown to end my move." Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet said calmly.

"Not bad, but now it's my move so first since you're the only one with monsters on the field I can summon Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn in attack mode." Crow said.

"I reveal my trap card, Chaotic Aura. This let's me summon a Chaos Immortal to the field and prevents you from attacking this turn." Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet said calmly. "Though in exchange I'm not allowed to draw unless I name the card for the remainder of the duel. Now come forth Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet."

"What the, how did you summon yourself?" Crow asked nervously.

"The power of the Chaos Immortals is far greater than your power mortal, now then are you going to continue your turn?" Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet asked calmly.

"Oh I'm far from done." Crow said. "Since I have a Blackwing on the field I can summon Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind to the field in attack mode. Now I play Gale the Whirlwind's special ability to cut you Chaos Immortal's attack points in half."

"Not quite, I can discard one card to render my Chaos Immortal immune to your card effects until the end of the turn, meaning my 2800 attack points are staying right where they are." Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet said calmly.

"Well in that case I'll just use Sirocco the Dawn's special ability, so now all the attack points of my Blackwings are added to Gale the Whirlwind." Crow said. "Now I attack your Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet."

"I reveal my trap card, Ordeal of a Traveler. Now if you want to attack you'll have to guess what type of card I'm holding in my hand." Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet said calmly.

"No way, it has to be a spell card." Crow said. "Come on spell card."

"Wrong, it's my second Ordeal of a Traveler trap. Which means Gale the Whirlwind returns to your hand." Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet said calmly. "Better luck next time."

"Come on, I'll just set two cards and end my turn." Crow said in annoyance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you guys think, can Crow pull of a win?" Roman asked.

"I wouldn't worry about Crow, he might not be the most powerful duelist in our group, but you can't count him out until his life points his zero." Jack said confidently. "We should make sure to take out the other Chaos Immortals and get are friends and family back."

"Right, let's keep going." Crystal said. "The sooner we defeat Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon the better."

"Oh, is that a fact?" asked a voice from in front of them. "Why don't we put that theory of yours to the test."

"That voice, Shoshan?" Luna asked in shock.

"It's good to see you again Luna, unfortunately I can't let you guys get any farther." Shoshan said coldly. "Now then, who's going to be the first to perish at the hands of my new ultimate deck?"

"I had a feeling this would happen, I'll duel you." Akane said. "You guys go on ahead, this won't take very long."

"Not quite, nobody gets any farther until our duel is over." Shoshan said. "The Immortal Dragon is making sure of that."

"Shoshan, why are you doing this?" Sky asked.

"That's not important, though I guess beat me and I'll tell you." Shoshan said calmly.

"Fine, this won't take long at all." Akane said.

"Let's duel." Shoshan and Akane said simultaneously.

Shoshan 4000 Akane 4000: "I'll go first, so I'll start by setting one card facedown. That ends my move." Shoshan said calmly.

"One facedown card and no monsters, what are you planning?" Akane asked.

"That's my little secret, are you afraid of one card?" Shoshan asked with a smirk.

"I'm not afraid of anything, it's my turn so I'll start by summoning my Blazing Impachi in attack mode, and next I'll attack you directly." Akane said.

"I wanted you to attack me, I activate the trap card Beast Revival. Now I can summon Thunder Beast Raikou, Flame Beast Entei, and Water Beast Suicune from my hand." Shoshan said. "Next each of them activates a different ability, Suicune lets me draw two cards, Raikou destroys a monster on your field and Entei deals 500 points of damage."

"I end my turn with four facedown cards." Akane said angrily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my turn again, so first I'll predict the card on top of my deck is the monster known as Prophetic Guardian." Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet said before drawing his card. "It would appear I was correct. Next I'll guess the identity of your facedown card. Would it by any chance be the Black Feather trap?"

"How the heck did you know that?" Crow asked before a beam of light shattered his trap.

"I have experience in these things." Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet said calmly. "Now I end my turn without attacking."

"Huh, why aren't you attacking?" Crow asked.

"Why, because I'm well aware of the Blackwing- Kalut the Moonshadow waiting in your hand. If I were to attack I would merely lose my monster." Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shoshan 2150 Akane 3500: "It's my turn, so I'll just play one more card facedown. Then I'll have Flame Beast Entei attack you directly." Shoshan said.

"I play the trap card Spreading Flames, this activates when a fire monster attacks and lets me summon a second fire monster to the field, so I'll play my Charcoal Impachi in defense mode, and his 2100 defense points are enough to block all three of your beasts attacks." Akane said quickly.

"In that case I'll end my turn." Shoshan said. "Though soon enough this duel will be over."

(Crow is dueling Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet, and Akane is dueling Shoshan. Next chapter the duels will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	25. The temporal guardian part 2

"It's my turn." Akane said drawing her card. This feeling, ok next turn this duel will end, she thought.

"Something wrong, did you not get the card you wanted?" Shoshan asked with a smirk.

"You'll find out soon enough, I'll start things off by activating my trap card, Inferno Realm." Akane said. "This trap activates when I have a fire monster in play. I can send that monster to the graveyard to deal damage equal to its level times 200."

"In other words I lose 800 life points, but you lose your only monster." Shoshan said. "Big mistake."

"Wrong, my Inferno realm also let's me summon a new fire monster to replace the one that was destroyed, so I summon a second Charcoal Impachi in defense mode. That ends my turn." Akane said calmly.

Shoshan 1350 Akane 3500: "You should have just skipped your turn, because now the field is set. Since there are more cards on my side of the field than there are on yours I can play my Rainbow Ritual. This requires me to sacrifice Flame Beast Entei, Thunder Beast Raikou, and Water Beast Suicune, though in exchange I can summon Ho-Oh, the Rainbow Phoenix in attack mode." Shoshan said. "Now thanks to his effect, all cards on your side of the field are destroyed and for each card sent to the graveyard he gains 1000 attack points."

"So your new monster has 3000 points, that isn't enough to beat me." Akane said.

"Wrong, at the start of my turn Ho-Oh summons one of my three beasts to the field, which means when Entei revives you lose the duel." Shoshan said coldly. "Ho-Oh, attack Akane's life points directly. That ends my turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my turn, nice since I have a Blackwing in play I can summon Blackwing – Elphin the Raven in attack mode without a sacrifice, and thanks to his ability I can…"

"I play the effect of the Prophetic Guardian in my hand, I send it to the graveyard and guess the top card of your deck, if I happen to guess correctly your monster's ability will be negated." Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet said calmly. "Now then, the card on top of your deck is the Shadow Impulse trap."

"Looks like lucks on my side, it was Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North. Now Elphin the Raven switches your Chaos Immortal into defense mode." Crow said before every card on his field turned grey. "Now what's going on?"

"When my card counterpart is switched from attack mode to defense mode I lose 800 life points, though in exchange all cards on your field are frozen until the end of this turn." Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet said. "Next I send Prophecy Reader from my hand to the graveyard to activate his effect, now I can guess the card on top of my deck and if I'm right you lose life points equal to the total attack points of all the monsters on your field."

Oh man, can't anything go my way, Crow thought nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shoshan 1350 Akane 500: "It's my move, and it's about time I put an end to this duel." Akane said. "I start by summoning a second Blazing Impachi, and next since I have a fire monster out I can summon the tuner monster Burning Knight in defense mode."

"Impressive, but even if you synchro summon you still won't be able to beat me, Ho-Oh is immune to destruction in battle." Shoshan said.

"That won't matter, because now that I control a tuner I can summon this to the field. My dark tuner Time Watcher." Akane said as her monster appeared.

"What the, why do you have a dark tuner?" Crystal asked in shock. "You know how dangerous those cards are."

"Crystal's right, they're nothing but trouble." Jack said. "You must be out of your mind to play one."

"No, take a look at her eyes." Yuna said calmly. "She's planning something, something different."

"I agree the only question is what." Sky asked.

"I tune level four Blazing Impachi with level three Burning Knight and level negative seven Time Watcher." Akane said. "Protector of the ages, emerge from the endless flames! Shield humanity from all that seek its end and ensure the future's existence! Synchro Summon! Reset the world, Chaos Immortal Temporal Guardian!"

The moment Akane said that, a pillar of flames shot out from behind her as Eden emerged on the field.

"What's going on, isn't that Eden?" Crystal asked.

"It's been quite a while Crystal, well I suppose it's been longer for me than you. Though you're right, it is me." Eden said calmly. "We can discuss things later, right now we have to finish this duel."

"How do you plan on doing that, you only have 1000 attack points." Shoshan said. "Even if you somehow were able to attack me directly you won't be able to deal enough damage to win."

"Wrong, Eden has a special ability. When he's summoned I can banish one monster and send it into the future, and in exchange he gains all of its attack points." Akane said. "Plus if I banish a synchro monster your monster loses 500 attack points, so I'll banish Blazing Solar Dragon."

"No way, I can't lose this duel." Shoshan said nervously.

"You just did, Eden if you don't mind." Akane said calmly.

"Of course not." Eden said calmly as a clock appeared around Ho-Oh before both hands struck twelve and the chime wiped out the last of Shoshan's life points.

"Shoshan, are you alright?" Luna asked running up to him.

"Luna, what happened? Where are we?" Shoshan asked as a card fell out of his duel disc and disintegrated.

"You were being controlled by one of the Chaos Immortals, though it seems when you lost you snapped out of it." Eden said. "Still we should be on our guard, especially with the Immortal Dragon still waiting for us."

"I agree." Goodwin said. Crow, you'd better be careful my old friend, he thought before the group ran farther into the castle.

(Akane's Chaos Immortal defeated Shoshan but Crow is in a bad spot in his duel. Next chapter Crow's battle with the Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	26. Lord of the Fairies part 1

"What's taking so long, why aren't you guessing your card?" Crow asked nervously.

"Are you in that much of a hurry to lose, alright the top card of my deck is the spell card Chaos Unity." Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet said calmly before revealing the exact card he had named. "Now thanks to your Blackwings you lose 3500 life points. That ends my turn."

Crow 500 Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet 3200: "It's my move, and this duel is far from over." Crow said. "I play the magic card Blackwinged Strafe, now I can send a Blackwing from my hand to the graveyard to destroy that Chaos Immortal."

"Normally that would happen, but by sending Chaos Unity from my hand to the graveyard and paying life points equal to your strongest monsters attack points I can switch Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet into attack mode, negate your attack, and destroy every monster on your field with less attack points than my monster." Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet said calmly. "Now since my monster has 2800 attack points all of your monsters are destroyed."

"Great, I set two cards and play one monster in defense mode to end my turn." Crow said nervously.

Crow 500 Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet 1000: "It's my move, so now I'll predict the card on top of my deck. Though it won't make a difference either way so I'll just say it's my Monster Reborn." Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet said before drawing his card. "It wasn't Monster Reborn so my card is shuffled back into my deck, now I attack your facedown monster."

"My Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North isn't strong enough to survive your attack but at least my life points are safe." Crow said.

"Some of your life points are safe, When Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet destroys a monster in battle I can guess the card on top of my deck, and if I happen to be right your life points are cut in half." Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet said calmly. "Now then, the top card of my deck is the magic card Mining for Magical Stones."

The moment Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet said that, he revealed Mining for Magical Stones.

"Come on, this is getting ridiculous." Crow said.

"I'm not done yet, I activate another special ability of Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet. By ending my turn I can place a seal on your field, a seal that prevents you from summoning any monsters from your hand." Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet said calmly. "This duel is as good as over."

Crow 250 Chaos immortal Skull Prophet 1000: "I'm not done yet." Crow said. "You made one mistake, I have everything I need to take you down."

"What do you mean, you can't summon any monsters this turn." Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet said.

"Not quite, I can't play a monster from my hand but I can summon one from my graveyard." Crow said. "By removing Blackwing – Vayu the Emblem of Honor and Blackwing – Elphin the Raven from my graveyard I'm allowed to play a Synchro Monster who's level is equal to the total of my two monsters."

"A summoning from the graveyard, interesting." Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet said calmly.

"I'm glad you think so, because I'm tuning Vayu the Emblem of Honor with Elphin the Raven." Crow said confidently. "Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackwing Armor Master!"

"Impressive move, but your monster only has…" Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet said before freezing. "Wait, you still have Blackwing – Kalut the Moonshadow in your hand."

"Exactly, now Blackwing Armor Master attacks your Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet, and by sending Kalut the Moonshadow to my graveyard he gains 1400 attack points, just enough to take you down." Crow said winning the duel.

"Impressive, but this battle is far from over." Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet said before slowly fading. "The others aren't as lenient as I am."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It seems the first Chaos Immortal was defeated." Divine said. "If this continues they'll arrive right in front of you before long."

"Perhaps, of course even if they get here it won't make a difference." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said calmly. "My cards are the most powerful of all."

"That's true, but stranger things have happened." Divine said.

_You won't win, the others will stop you._

"I have my doubts about that." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said calmly. "In that case let's just see how powerful they are."

The moment he said that two figures appeared behind Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon.

"Allow me, I'll take care of them personally." one of the figures said calmly.

"Of course, make quick work of them." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said before the figure vanished.

"That should take care of them, though I hope my request isn't too bold." Divine said calmly.

"Of course not, you wanted to destroy him personally and so you shall." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said calmly.

"Sayer, you're going to be destroyed." Divine said coldly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you guys think, how many more Chaos Immortals are there?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but the important thing is that we stop them and rescue Divine and Angel." Yuna said before pausing. "Wait, do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Sky asked. "Wait, you're right there's something here."

"The only question is, who or what is it?" Yusei asked just before a ghostly figure appeared in front of them. "Who are you?"

"Me, I am one of the Chaos Immortals. Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom to be exact." Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom said. "Now then, which one of you shall I guide to the next world?"

"I'll duel you." Luna said. "Shoshan, can I borrow that card?"

"You're planning on using that aren't you?" Shoshan asked giving her a single card. "Alright take him down."

"Thanks." Luna said putting the card in her deck.

"Are you sure about this Luna, you haven't dueled in a long time." Carly said.

"I know, but I'm not going to lose. We need to save them." Luna said activating her duel disc.

"If it's a match you want I'm more than happy to oblige." Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom said before a ghostly duel disc appeared on his arm. "Just be prepared to lose."

"Duel." Luna and Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom said simultaneously.

(Crow managed to defeat the first of the Chaos Immortals, but the battles are far from over. Next chapter Luna's duel with Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom will begin and Crow will catch up with the others. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	27. Lord of the Fairies part 2

"You're sure she can win, right Shoshan?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive especially if she's planning on using that card." Shoshan said confidently.

"What card are you talking about?" Akane asked.

"Just watch, you'll know it when you see it." Shoshan said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can take the first turn." Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom said politely.

Luna 4000 Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom 4000: "In that case I'll start by setting two cards facedown and playing one monster in defense mode. That ends my turn." Luna said.

"Impressive start, I think I'll take a similar approach. I set one monster in defense mode and one card facedown. Next to end my turn I play the continuous magic card Grave of Renewal, this card works by turning the graveyard into a place of rebirth and bringing destroyed monsters back to the deck on the controller's next turn." Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom said calmly.

"So monsters that get sent to the graveyard just come back?" Luna asked.

"Exactly." Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom said. "Now then, I believe it's your turn."

"Alright, I reveal my Golden Ladybug to gain 500 life points." Luna said. "Next I'll summon Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode and end my turn."

Luna 4500 Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom 4000: "It's my turn, so I'll sacrifice my facedown monster in order to summon Cursed Spirit in attack mode." Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom said. "For every monster in the graveyard he gains 300 attack points which means he now possesses 2000 points. I attack Sunlight Unicorn."

"I play my trap card Wall of Revealing Light, now since I pay 2000 life points no monster with 2000 or less attack points can attack." Luna said quickly.

"Interesting, in that case I'll end my turn." Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's his plan, he plays a card that returns every monster in the graveyard to the deck and then plays a monster that gets stronger when there are cards in the graveyard." Jack said. "It doesn't make any sense."

"There has to be more to that monster than we know." Crystal said. "The only question is what other abilities does it have."

The moment Crystal said that, Crow ran up to them.

"Crow, I take it you won your duel then?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, You doubted my skill?" Crow asked with a smirk.

"Never in a million years old friend." Goodwin said with a smile. "Now then I only hope Luna can pull off a victory as well."

"Don't worry about that, Luna's going to win no problem." Shoshan said calmly.

"I hope you're right Shoshan." Yuna said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna 2500 Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom 4000: "I use Golden Ladybug's effect again to gain 500 more life points." Luna said. "Next I play Sunlight Unicorn's special ability, I can check the top card of my deck and if it's an equip spell it's added to my hand."

"Interesting." Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom said calmly.

"The top card of my deck is the Horn of the Unicorn equip spell, so now I'll equip it to my Sunlight Unicorn." Luna said. "Now I attack Cursed Spirit with Sunlight Unicorn."

"When it's destroyed Cursed Spirit let's me add one trap card to my hand." Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom said calmly. "So I'll add my Chaotic Afterlife trap to my hand."

"I end my turn with one facedown card." Luna said.

Luna 3000 Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom 3500: "It's my move which means the monster I sacrificed last turn comes back, so now I'll summon it in attack mode." Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom said calmly. "Meet my Spiritual Hawk, and when he's summoned one monster on the field changes from attack mode to defense mode, so I'll switch your Sunlight Unicorn to defense mode. Next I'll use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Wall of Revealing Light and now I'll attack your Sunlight Unicorn with Spiritual Hawk."

"Why would you do that, my Horn of the Unicorn gives Sunlight Unicorn 1700 defense points, and your Spiritual Hawk only has 1400 attack points." Luna said.

"True, but when it battles a defense position monster my Spiritual Hawk automatically destroys it." Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom said calmly. "Now I'll set two cards to end my turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was the point of that, Luna's Sunlight Unicorn is just going to return to her deck when she starts her turn, and the Horn of the Unicorn equip spell already returned to the top of her deck." Crow said. "That was a waste of an attack."

"Maybe, but I have a feeling there's more to his move than we know." Goodwin said. "Something's telling me those facedown cards are the key."

"That's true, and if I'm right they activate when cards leave the graveyard." Yusei said. "Hopefully Luna can come up with a strategy to counter him."

"There's one way to find out, I play Future Visions." Carly said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my turn, so thanks to your Grave of Renewal my Sunlight Unicorn gets shuffled back into my deck." Luna said.

"I know, which is why I choose now to activate the continuous trap Chaotic Afterlife. Now whenever a monster exits your graveyard you lose 500 life points." Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom said calmly.

"In that case I'll use my Golden Ladybug to restore the 500 life points I lost, then I'll flip Bird of Roses into attack mode. Now I'll attack Spiritual Hawk with Bird of Roses." Luna said. "That ends my move."

Luna 3000 Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom 3100: "It's my turn, and I drew the magic card Death's Order, this costs 1000 life points but in exchange I can summon monsters equal to the number of monsters that should be in the graveyard right now, with my Spiritual Hawk and Cursed Spirit, and your Sunlight Unicorn I can play three monsters so I'll summon my level four Headless Knight, my level two Tuning Shade, and my level negative six Corrupt Soul all in attack mode." Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom said calmly. "Now then, you know exactly what's about to happen."

"I know, but it won't be enough to beat me." Luna said. I only hope I can draw those two cards before it's too late, she thought nervously.

(Luna's duel with Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom has begun. Next chapter Luna's strategy will be revealed as always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	28. Lord of the Fairies part 3

"This is bad, he's about to summon his Chaos Immortal." Crow said nervously.

"I wouldn't worry, Luna has something in mind." Shoshan said. "There's a reason she asked for that card."

"Well hopefully whatever she's planning works." Jack said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It seems your friends know what's coming as well so I won't disappoint. I tune level two Tuning Shade and level negative six Corrupt Soul to level four Headless Knight in order to perform a synchro summon." Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom said calmly. "Forgotten Spirits of the world return to claim your eternal vengeance! The shadows of the world envelop all of creation! Synchro Summon! I call to you, Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom!"

"I play my trap card Time of Peace, now I pay 800 life points and in exchange neither of us can attack until the end of my next turn." Luna said quickly.

"Very well, I'll end my turn." Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom said. "Oh but for each monster in my graveyard you take 300 points of damage, and since my three monsters won't return to my deck until the start of my next turn that means you lose 900 life points."

Luna 1300 Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom 2100: "It's my move." Luna said drawing her card. It's here, she thought.

"What are you planning?" Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom asked.

"I start by using Golden Ladybug's effect to gain 500 life points, and then I'll set one card." Luna said. "Then I switch Bird of Roses into defense mode and end my turn."

Luna 1800 Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom 2100: "In that case it's my move so my three monsters are shuffled into my deck. Next I'll reveal the trap card Soul Cannon. I discard one monster to destroy one monster you control, so I'll send a second Headless Knight to the graveyard to destroy your Bird of Roses." Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom said calmly. "Of course this means you only take half the battle damage from my attack but that's still 1300 points of damage, I attack you directly to end my turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is bad, even if Luna gains 500 life points from Golden Ladybug she'll lose next turn." Crow said nervously.

"No, there's one way she can win." Shoshan said. "She just needs to draw the card I gave her."

"That's nearly impossible at this rate, her deck's been shuffled so often there's no way of knowing where any of her cards could be." Crow said.

"Maybe, but right now it's her only chance." Shoshan said. Come on Luna, I know you can do it, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna 500 Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom 2100: "It's my turn." Luna said before drawing her card. "Ok I'll start by using the effect of Golden Ladybug to regain 500 life points."

"That won't help you, Soul Cannon will destroy whatever you summon and then I'll wipe out the rest of your life points next turn." Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom said calmly.

"Not this time, I play the magic card Ultimate Ritual of the Fairies." Luna said as a field of flowers appeared between her and Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom before expanding in all directions.

"What in the world, what kind of card is that?" Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom asked in shock.

"This card can only be played by sending Xerneas, Restorer of Life from my hand to the graveyard. So now that the requirements have been fulfilled I can call as many fairy type monsters from my deck as I want and give each one 4000 extra attack points. Though in exchange if I don't win the duel this turn I take damage equal to Xerneas, Restorer of Life's attack points." Luna said.

"You must realize nothing you summon is powerful enough to defeat my monster and wipe out my life points." Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom said calmly.

"I summon Dancing Fairy in attack mode." Luna said. "Now thanks to my ritual they have 5700 attack points."

"I reveal my trap card, Ghost Shield." Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom said quickly. "Now since there's a monster in the graveyard none of my monsters can be destroyed and I take no damage this round."

"I activate Monster Reborn to bring Xerneas, Restorer of Life back in defense mode." Luna said.

"What, this is impossible." Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom said nervously.

"Dancing Fairy, end this duel." Luna said as she won and Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom vanished.

"I knew you could win Luna." Shoshan said with a smile.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without this." Luna said giving Xerneas back to Shoshan.

"Well if we include Shoshan and Divine that means three down already, this won't take much longer at all." Jack said with a smirk.

"No, that's impossible." Carly said suddenly before collapsing to her knees.

"Carly, what's wrong?" Crow asked. "Hey are you alright?"

"Give her a minute, whatever it is that she saw can't have been good." Jack said helping Carly to her feet. "Carly are you ok?"

"I think so." Carly said. "We need to keep going and find Angel and Divine."

"Right, let's take the rest of these Chaos Immortals and get them back safe and sound." Crow said confidently.

I only hope what I saw in that vision can be changed, and I'm the only one who has any hope of changing it, Carly thought looking at her duel disc.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Skull Prophet, Ancient Phantom, and Shoshan." Divine said coldly. "They all lost their duels, are you certain that these other Chaos Immortals can handle themselves?"

"Patience, everything so far is going as I expected. Soon enough everything will be made clear to you." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said calmly. "Though if you're in such a hurry to face your brother in a duel go right ahead, I have no desire to get in your way."

"If Sayer wants to duel he'll find me." Divine said. "Then I can unleash the creature you gave me and destroy him."

"Perhaps, we'll have to wait and see." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said as two shadows appeared behind him.

(Luna managed to defeat the second Chaos Immortal in a duel. Next chapter Goodwin will challenge the third Chaos Immortal to a duel. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	29. Goodwin's Judgment part 1

"So far so good, but we should still be careful." Goodwin said thoughtfully. "We have no way of knowing how many more Chaos Immortals could be waiting for us."

"Actually, there are four more." Eden said calmly. "Of course that doesn't change the fact that they're all incredibly dangerous."

"Maybe, but at least now we have a number to work with." Jack said calmly. "Once we take down the last Chaos Immortals, I'll personally bring Divine home."

"Oh, and how exactly do you plan on doing that?" asked a voice from above them.

"Who's there?" Crow asked.

"Wait, that voice." Shoshan said suddenly. "It's the one I played, but how is it still here?"

"Any Chaos Immortal summoned also gains a will of its own, of course that does mean some of us may betray the others." the voice said calmly.

"That's quite enough, the reason you're here isn't important." Goodwin said. "What is however is that we need to defeat you in order to find Divine, and so we both know what's going to happen now."

"You're thinking of challenging me to a duel, if you're so eager to lose I'll oblige." said the voice as a white angelic creature descended to stand opposite Goodwin. "I am known as Chaos Immortal Purity Angel. Now then, I'll give you one final chance to forget this challenge before I destroy you."

"I have no intentions of surrendering, in fact I intend to defeat you in this duel." Goodwin said activating his duel disc.

"Very well, just know that this was your decision." Chaos Immortal Purity Angel said calmly.

"I know." Goodwin said. "You all go on ahead, I'll catch up after winning this duel."

"Right." Sky said before the others ran past Chaos Immortal Purity Angel.

"You do realize that they're going to die if they keep going that way don't you?" Chaos Immortal Purity Angel asked calmly.

"I wouldn't underestimate them if I were you, now then you can take the first turn." Goodwin said calmly.

"Let's duel." said Goodwin and Chaos Immortal Purity Angel simultaneously.

Goodwin 4000 Chaos Immortal Purity Angel 4000: "I'll go first, so I'll start by setting two cards facedown and summoning Jain, Lightsworn Paladin in attack mode." Chaos Immortal Purity Angel said calmly. "Now then at the end of my turn the top two cards of my deck are sent to the graveyard."

"Lightsworn, interesting it's my turn so first I'll summon my Oracle of the Sun in attack mode and next I'll play Supay." Goodwin said calmly.

"I reveal my trap card, Dazzling Light. Now since I have a Lightsworn monster in play I send the top card of my deck to the graveyard and you can't attack me this turn." Chaos Immortal Purity Angel said. "Next since I sent Wulf, Lightsworn Beast from my deck to my graveyard he's automatically summoned."

"Perhaps, but neither of your monsters are strong enough to defeat mine. I tune Supay with Oracle of the Sun." Goodwin said calmly. "When the moon is full in the darkness, the whispering of the Devil will be heard! Entice them over to death! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Moon Dragon Quilla."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think Sky can he win?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, there's no way he can lose. Especially not if he uses that card." Sky said.

"What card?" Akane asked.

"Endless Eclipse." Sky said with a smirk.

"What exactly makes you so sure that card will ensure his victory?" Eden asked. "Chaos Immortal Purity Angel is a better duelist than you think."

"Trust me on this one, he's going to win." Sky said calmly. "Right now we need to find Angel and Divine."

"Sky's right, the sooner we find them the better." Jack said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Impressive, your dragon has 2500 attack points, but that won't be enough to defeat me." Chaos Immortal Purity Angel said calmly.

"We'll see, I set two cards facedown and end my turn." Goodwin said.

"In that case it's my move again, so I'll start by summoning Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress in attack mode, and next I'll activate her effect. By switching her into defense mode I can destroy the facedown card on the right." Chaos Immortal Purity Angel said calmly.

"That's fine, is that all?" Goodwin asked.

"I set one card and then at the end of my turn send five cards to my graveyard." Chaos Immortal Purity Angel said. "It's your move."

"So far you've sent eight cards to the graveyard, which means that monster should be arriving soon." Goodwin said thoughtfully. "In which case I need to summon something strong enough to defeat it."

"That shouldn't be too difficult, the question is whether or not that monster is my most powerful." Chaos Immortal Purity Angel said.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see, though for now I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring Oracle of the Sun back from my graveyard. Next I'll summon Fire Ant Ascator in order to perform a second synchro summon." Goodwin said calmly. "When the Sun rises, it will illuminate all darkness! May you flood in, light! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Sun Dragon Inti!"

"So now they're both on your field, the sun and the moon." Chaos Immortal Purity Angel said. "Of course should you attack you can destroy both of my attack position monsters."

"Perhaps, but this turn I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn." Goodwin said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They should be getting here soon, I could have told you the others wouldn't be able to defeat them." Divine said calmly.

"Perhaps, I take it you are eager to duel next?" Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon asked calmly.

"You could say that, I've been eager to try my new card." Divine said. "Nothing they try will be able to defeat me."

"That's something we both have heard more than once during this battle and every time our allies were proven wrong." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said calmly.

"I don't intend to make the same mistake, I know that I can't underestimate anyone who walks through that door." Divine said calmly.

"If you're certain, I shall await them in the central chamber. Oh and do try to win your match." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said calmly before disappearing.

"I plan on it." Divine said calmly.

(Goodwin has engaged yet another Chaos Immortal in a duel, but Divine is preparing to face his former friends and family personally. Next chapter the duel between Goodwin and Chaos Immortal Purity Angel will continue and Divine's duel will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	30. Goodwin's Judgment part 2

"What's going on, there' nobody in here." Jack said in annoyance.

"There has to be, it's probably another one of those Chaos Immortals hiding just out of sight." Crow said. "Come out, we know you're in here."

"Hiding, far from it old man. I've just been finishing my preparations for wiping you all out in one fell swoop." Divine said stepping out of the shadows. "So which one of you am I going take down first?"

"You won't be beating any of us." Akane said. "I'll…"

"No, I'll duel Divine." Carly said. "I'm the only one who has a chance of beating him."

"Future Visions right grandma Carly?" Divine asked coldly. "It won't change the outcome of our duel."

"We'll see Divine." Carly said activating her duel disc.

"Let's duel." Divine and Carly said simultaneously.

Carly 4000 Divine 4000: "I'll go first, so I'll set one monster in defense mode and end my turn with four facedown cards." Carly said.

"In that case it's my move, so I'll start by summoning Psychic Snail in attack mode, and then I'll set two cards. Now I'll attack with Psychic Snail." Divine said.

"I reveal my trap card, Altering Destinies." Carly said. "Now by sending one Fortune Lady from my hand to my graveyard I can switch the monster on my field with one from my deck. I switch my facedown monster with Fortune Lady Earth."

"In that case I'll end my turn, for now." Divine said. "Of course this duel will end soon enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my turn, and I'll start with the magic card Charge of the Light Brigade, now I can send the top three cards to my graveyard in order to add one Lightsworn monster to my hand." Chaos Immortal Purity Angel said calmly. "So I'll add Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter to my hand."

"That's fine, however now I choose to play the trap card Sacrifice to the Sun." Goodwin said. "This card costs half my life points but in exchange Inti and Quilla can't be destroyed until the end of my next turn."

"Perhaps, but as you predicted I have enough monsters in my graveyard to summon that so now I call Judgment Dragon to the field in attack mode." Chaos Immortal Purity Angel said calmly. "Of course he won't be staying on the field alone."

"What are you talking about?" Goodwin asked.

"I activate the special ability of Chaos Immortal Purity Angel, I have six Lightsworn monsters with different names in my graveyard, so by sending two monsters on my field and one in my hand to the graveyard I can summon my Chaos Immortal in attack mode." Chaos Immortal Purity Angel said calmly. "Of course this does mean my Chaos Immortal decreases to 2000 attack points until I send another Lightsworn to the graveyard."

"Which should be simple thanks to your Judgment Dragon's special ability." Goodwin said.

"Exactly, so now I attack Moon Dragon Quilla with Judgment Dragon to end my turn." Chaos Immortal Purity Angel said calmly while sending four cards to the graveyard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my turn Divine, so first Fortune Lady Earth gains one level and 400 attack points." Carly said.

"I know, and then I take 400 points of damage to my life points thanks to her ability." Divine said.

"Exactly, so next i'll summon Fortune Lady Wind, and thanks to her effect I can destroy both of your facedown cards." Carly said.

"Not quite, because since you just destroyed my two Psychic Inhibitor trap cards while you had more life points than me my Psychic Snail gains 2000 attack points." Divine said.

"In that case I end my turn." Carly said nervously.

Carly 4000 Divine 3600: "It's my move, so I'll summon Psychic Commander and play Emergency Teleport in order to summon Doctor Cranium in defense mode." Divine said. "Now I'll tune my three monsters together in order to perform a synchro summon. Surge, my black mist of vengeance! Synchro Summon! Come, Thought Ruler Archfiend!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was the point of that, Thought Ruler Archfiend is weaker than Fortune Lady Earth." Crow said.

"No, take a closer look. Thought Ruler Archfiend has 4700 attack points." Yusei said. "That Psychic Inhibitor trap must have transferred the bonus to Divine's new monster."

"Wait, but that means she can't beat him." Roman said nervously.

"Just watch, Carly is far from beaten." Jack said confidently.

"What can she do, Fortune Lady Earth only has 2800 attack points. Even if she used Time Passage to increase her level by three she'd only have 4000 points." Crystal said.

"Who said anything about Time Passage, just watch and learn." Jack said with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goodwin 1500 Chaos Immortal Purity Angel 4000: "It's my turn, so I'll start by switching Moon Dragon Quilla into defense mode, and then I set one card facedown." Goodwin said. "I end my turn with the magic card Solar Regeneration."

"What does that do?" Chaos Immortal Purity Angel asked before Goodwin gained 3000 life points. "I see, interesting."

"Solar Regeneration can only be played when I have Sun Dragon Inti in play, I regain life points equal to his attack points." Goodwin said.

Goodwin 4500 Chaos Immortal Purity Angel 4000: "I'm impressed, however this doesn't change anything. My Chaos Immortal has its attack power restored to 2900." Chaos Immortal Purity Angel said. "Now then, I'll attack your Moon Dragon Quilla with Judgment Dragon."

"That was your final mistake, I reveal my trap card Endless Eclipse." Goodwin said calmly. "This trap can only be activated when I control Sun Dragon Inti in attack mode, and Moon Dragon Quilla in defense mode."

The moment Goodwin said that his two dragons began to glow before a flash of light enveloped them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Divine, we both know exactly how this duel is going to end." Carly said.

"Exactly, Thought Ruler Archfiend attack Fortune Lady Wind." Divine said. "Next I set one card and end my turn. You were right grandmother, we both know that this duel will end with your defeat."

No, because I'm the only one who can defeat that monster, Carly thought. It all depends on that one card.

(Goodwin's duel with Chaos Immortal Purity Angel is nearing its conclusion, and Carly is dueling Divine. Next chapter Goodwin's duel will end and Divine will reveal his new card. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	31. Goodwin's Judgment part 3

"What's going on, what does that card do?" Chaos Immortal Purity Angel asked as the light slowly faded.

"Endless Eclipse is a powerful trap that once activated destroys every other card on the field and in both of our hands before shuffling itself back into my deck. Then I draw one card, and if I draw Endless Eclipse a second time you lose life points equal to the combined attack points of Sun Dragon Inti, and Moon Dragon Quilla." Goodwin said. "However, should I draw a different card the duel continues as normal."

"You're risking everything on the odds you'll draw one card?" Chaos Immortal Purity Angel asked in shock.

"No, because the card in my hand was Incan Offering. When it's sent to the graveyard, by giving up 2000 of my life points I can place one card on top of my deck and I choose Endless Eclipse." Goodwin said. "Now I draw and this duel is over."

"Not bad, I'm impressed. Then again things are still far from over." Chaos Immortal Purity Angel said before vanishing into the darkness.

That makes three more Chaos Immortals, assuming they're all our enemies, Goodwin thought before running after the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly 200 Divine 3600: "It's my turn Divine, which means Fortune Lady Earth increases by one level." Carly said.

"Not this time, I play the trap card Eternal Chaos." Divine said. "This negates Fortune Lady Earth's effect and destroys it, then I can sacrifice my Thought Ruler Archfiend in order to play something even stronger."

Wait, what are you talking about?" Jack asked. "What monster?"

"I'm glad you asked, come forth Psychic Chaos Archlord" Divine said. "When this monster is summoned your life points are cut in half, and with 5000 attack points nothing you have can beat him."

"We'll see, it's still my turn Divine, so I'll start by playing the magic card Fortune Reverse, this card resets the level of Fortune Lady Earth and in exchange I can add one card to my hand." Carly said.

"That won't make any difference, it just makes your pathetic Fortune Lady Earth weaker." Divine said.

"Actually, I needed to lower Fortune Lady Earth's level." Carly said. "Now I can play my synchro monster."

"What are you talking about, what synchro monster?" Divine asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait a minute, what synchro monster?" Sky asked. "Carly doesn't have a synchro monster in her deck."

"Correction Sky, she didn't have a synchro monster." Jack said confidently. "Things are about to get a lot more interesting."

"I don't know, Divine's monster has 5000 points so she'll need a powerful synchro monster to stay in this duel." Roman said. "Especially since she only 100 life points left."

"I know, but this card you're about to see is the reason my Red Nova Dragon can't beat her." Jack said calmly.

"I hope you're right about that." Crystal said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just wait and see Divine." Carly said. "I summon the tuner monster Fortune Archfiend, and now I tune Fortune Archfiend with Fortune Lady Earth."

"It won't help you, my Psychic Chaos Archlord is unstoppable." Divine said. "Not even Red Nova Dragon could help you now."

"Dragon of destiny born of fate itself! Spread your wings and reveal the future! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Fortune Master Dragon!" Carly said as a white dragon with six wings representing each of the Fortune Lady cards appeared on the field.

"Not bad, your dragon is impressive." Divine said. "Unfortunately for you it's still 1800 points weaker than my Psychic Chaos Archlord."

"We'll see, I end my turn with a facedown card." Carly said.

Carly 100 Divine 3200: "You wasted your final turn." Divine said. "Psychic Chaos Archlord attack Fortune Master Dragon and end this duel."

"I activate my trap card Slip of Fortune, this negates your attack and removes Fortune Master Dragon until the standby phase." Carly said.

"You bought yourself one move, I end my turn." Divine said coldly.

"In that case it's my turn again." Carly said as her dragon appeared behind her. "I activate Fortune Master Dragon's special ability."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's it, this duel is over." Jack said. "Divine lost, if he summoned a second monster he would have won but he lost his chance."

"What are you talking about Jack, what's going on?" Goodwin asked running up to them.

"Carly's about to defeat Divine, which means we only have two more duels to win." Jack said confidently.

"Hold on, even if Carly's monster doubled in attack points it wouldn't be enough to wipe out Divine's life points." Akane said. "This duel isn't over yet."

"No, I guarantee this duel is over." Jack said. "Fortune Master Dragon doesn't show Carly the future, it decides it."

"What are you talking about Jack?" Sky asked.

"Just watch, you'll understand soon enough." Jack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What special ability?" Divine asked.

"Fortune Master Dragon lets me play any card from either of our decks once per turn." Carly said. "Divine, this duel is over."

"Wait, you're not talking about that are you?" Divine said nervously.

"I am, I activate your Battle Teleportation card, Fortune Master Dragon attack Divine directly and end this duel." Carly said as she won the duel.

The moment Divine's life points hit zero Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon appeared above him.

"You, nearly all of your allies have been defeated. Just return Angel and Divine to us." Goodwin said calmly.

"I'll admit, you've impressed me quite a few times." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said. "Which is why I have a proposition for you, should one of you manage to defeat me in a duel not only will I return your precious Angel and Divine, all of the Chaos Immortals will disappear forever."

"What's the catch?" Crystal asked suspiciously.

"Simple, should I win the duel this planet will belong to the Chaos Immortals, and you all will serve to call them forth for me." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said. "I'll be awaiting you in the central room."

With those words Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon vanished in a flash of light.

"So we just need to win one more duel, easy Crystal can take him down no problem." Akane said with a grin.

"No." Sayer said suddenly. "I'll duel him."

"Sayer, are you sure about this?" Crow asked.

"Yeah, I am." Sayer said. "There's no way I'll lose."

"Then lead the way, this is the final duel so make sure you take that overgrown lizard down." Jack said.

"Right." Sayer said before putting a single card into his deck.

(Goodwin defeated Chaos Immortal Purity Angel, and Carly defeated Divine. Next chapter the final duel will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	32. Eternal Chaos part 1

"You won't win, you can't even come close to beating me Sayer." Divine said. "Trust me, if any of you want to come close to beating him in a duel."

"I'm not going to lose Divine." Sayer said. "I can't lose."

"Fine, if you want to lose go ahead." Divine said. "I'm not going to stop you."

The moment Divine said that, the others walked past him and entered a larger room.

"Angel, is that you?" Sayer asked in shock before ghostly image of Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon appeared around Angel.

"Not exactly, you see this is the physical form of the one you call Angel. The truth is this is merely a form that can hold cards for me, now then which one of you am I dueling?" Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon asked calmly.

"I'll duel you, and I'll beat you." Sayer said.

"Let's duel." Sayer and Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said simultaneously.

Sayer 4000 Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon 4000: "I'll take the first move, so I'll activate the field spell Chaos Realm." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said. "Of course activating that card automatically ends my turn, but the duel will end soon enough."

"We'll see, I start by summoning Psychic Commander in attack mode." Sayer said. "Then I set two cards, and now I'll attack you directly."

"Not quite, by banishing one card with Chaos in its name I can negate your attack. I banish Chaos Immortal Skull Prophet." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said calmly.

"I end my turn." Sayer said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on, why does he have that card?" Crow asked. "I already beat that Chaos Immortal."

"Yes you did, but defeating a Chaos Immortal in a duel doesn't mean the corresponding card will vanish." Eden said. "This is going to be the most difficult duel of them all."

"Maybe, but I wouldn't worry. I'm positive Sayer's going to win this duel." Jack said calmly.

"I agree, he's not going to lose." Carly said.

"I hope you're right." Akane said. "If he loses, we all know what's going to happen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my move again, so I'll start things off by summoning Chaos Rabbit in defense mode." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said calmly. "Of course, this activates his special ability and allows me to summon a monster from my deck."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sayer said nervously.

"I summon Chaos Wolf in attack mode, and his 2000 attack points are more than enough to destroy your Psychic Commander even with his special ability." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said calmly.

"I play my Psychic Barrier trap, this costs 500 life points but you can't attack me this turn." Sayer said quickly as he gained 500 life points. "Wait, how did I gain points?"

"My Chaos Realm field spell allows me to reverse the cost of an effect and negate it, of course that's just one of it's effects. Of course you'll learn the rest of them soon enough." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said calmly. "Now then, Chaos Wolf destroy Psychic Commander. That ends my move."

Sayer 3900 Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon 4000: "It's my move, so first I'll play Emergency Teleport to summon Krebons in defense mode, and then I'll sacrifice him to summon Armored Axon Kicker in attack mode." Sayer said. "Now I'll attack Chaos Wolf."

"Whenever a Chaos monster is destroyed it doesn't go to the graveyard, it's instead returned to the Chaos Realm and a counter is added to my field spell, and by removing counters equal to the level of a monster you destroyed, that monster is summoned back to the field." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said calmly. "Since Chaos Wolf is level four I'll need four other monsters to be destroyed before I can summon him back to the field."

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." Sayer said nervously.

Sayer 3900 Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon 3800: "It's my move, so I'll start by summoning my Chaos Twins in defense mode, and then I'll activate their special ability. When I synchro summon I can treat my twins as two separate monsters, one level three tuner, and one level negative five tuner." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said. "Forgotten spirits of the world return to claim your eternal vengeance! The shadows of the world envelop all of creation! Synchro Summon! I call to you, Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom!"

"You have them all don't you?" Sayer asked nervously.

"Of course, though for now you're safe. My Chaos Twins prevent Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom from attacking this turn." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said calmly. "I end my turn with one facedown card."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, if he has a copy of every Chaos Immortal wouldn't that mean he has a copy of you too?" Jack asked.

"He does, the Immortal Dragon possess each and every Chaos Immortal. Including the one that hasn't been summoned yet." Eden said.

"What do you mean haven't they all been summoned already?" Sky asked.

"No, there's one final Chaos Immortal. The one sealed away inside that field spell." Eden said.

"Well then Sayer just has to take him down before that last Chaos Immortal is summoned to the field." Jack said.

"I don't think it's going to be that simple Jack." Goodwin said. "The duel is far from over."

"You're right, but hopefully Sayer manages to win." Shoshan said. "Do you guys know what card he added to his deck?"

"No, but something tells me it's going to be the key between him winning and losing this duel." Carly said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my turn, so I'll switch Armored Axon Kicker into defense mode." Sayer said. "Then I'll set another monster in defense mode."

"It won't change the outcome of this duel, we both know that, on my next turn the second Chaos Immortal will be summoned." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said calmly.

"I set one card facedown, and then I activate the field spell Brain Research Lab." Sayer said.

"Not quite, as long as Chaos Realm is in play no other field spells can be activated which means your Brain Research Lab is destroyed." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said calmly.

"I set one card and end my move." Sayer said nervously.

(The final duel has started, and Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon has summoned the first of the Chaos Immortals. Next chapter the duel will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	33. Eternal Chaos part 2

"In that case it's my turn, and as I said the second of the Chaos Immortals will be summoned to the field." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said calmly.

"Wait, the only monster on your field is Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom. You can't summon another Chaos Immortal." Sayer said nervously.

"Under normal circumstances you would be right, but this card changes that." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said. "I play the Chaos Offering magic card, this costs 300 life points but in exchange I can summon a Chaos Immortal from my deck with its abilities negated, so I call Chaos Immortal Demon Reaper to field."

"I reveal my trap card, Mental Barricade. This barrier keeps you from attacking if you have more monsters on the field than I do." Sayer said. "Plus since there's no cost you can't negate it with your field spell."

"Clever, in that case I'll end my turn with one facedown card." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said calmly.

Sayer 3900 Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon 3500: "It's my move so first I'll summon Mind Master in attack mode." Sayer said. "Then I'll play Monster Reborn to bring Krebons back from my graveyard."

"So you're preparing a Synchro Summon?" Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon asked calmly. "That won't be enough to defeat me."

"We'll see, I tune Krebons with Mind Master and Armored Axon Kicker." Sayer said. "The true master of psychic energy now reveals his strength! Synchronize our minds to achieve victory! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Hyper Psychic Blaster!"

"3000 attack points, that's more than enough to destroy either of my Chaos Immortals." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said. "Of course is destroying one worth the risk?"

"Of course it is, Hyper Psychic Blaster attack Chaos Immortal Ancient Phantom." Sayer said.

"I reveal my trap card Chaotic Storm, this card destroys every monster on my field and in exchange I can summon a Chaos immortal to the field." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said. "I call Chaos Immortal Temporal Guardian in defense mode."

"I set one card and end my turn." Sayer said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why didn't Sayer attack, Hyper Psychic Blaster has more than enough attack points to destroy Chaos Immortal Temporal Guardian." Jack said.

"No, that was a smart move, if he had attacked my special ability would have activated." Eden said.

"Wait, what kind of ability?" Goodwin asked.

"If Chaos Immortal Temporal Guardian is destroyed a rift in time is opened allowing a monster from the future to be summoned ignoring any special conditions." Akane said.

"That's not all, if Chaos Immortal Temporal Guardian was destroyed Sayer's barrier wouldn't work any longer." Sky said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my turn, and I should start off by thanking you." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said calmly. "I activate the magic card Chaos Eternity, this card can only be played if Chaos Immortals currently are removed from play, in my graveyard, on my field, and in my hand."

"What does that card do?" Sayer asked nervously.

"Chaos Eternity removes all but one of my Chaos Immortals, and then allows me to add the final one to my hand." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said. "Now I activate the final effect of my Chaos Realm field spell, by sending it to my graveyard I can summon the strongest Chaos Immortal of them all."

"Wait, aren't you the strongest Chaos Immortal?" Sayer asked nervously.

"No, what I am is the first of the Chaos Immortals. However this is the true strongest one." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said. "I summon Chaos Goddess in attack mode."

"That monster, it doesn't have any attack or defense points." Sayer said.

"True, Chaos Goddess doesn't possess any attack points. However there's much more to my Chaos Goddess than meets the eye." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said calmly. "I attack Hyper Psychic Blaster with Chaos Goddess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why would he attack, just what kind of effect does that Chaos Goddess have?" Jack asked.

"Chaos Goddess has several abilities, for now though the three you should know are that it can't be destroyed, Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon won't take any damage unless it would reduce his life points to exactly zero, and any monster that battles Chaos Goddess is turned into a servant of Chaos and deals damage to it's controller equal to half it's attack points before getting removed from play." Eden said. "Chaos Goddess is the most powerful Chaos card in existence."

"Hold on, Sayer's strongest monster only has 3000 attack points, he can't win." Crow said nervously.

"I have a bad feeling this duel is as good as over." Eden said.

"I doubt that, Sayer has one card that can turn this duel around." Carly said. "The card he added to his deck before the duel."

"Just what card are you talking about Carly?" Jack asked.

"We'll have to wait and see Jack." Carly said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I end my turn, but this duel will end soon enough." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said calmly.

Sayer 2400 Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon 3500: "It's my turn." Sayer said nervously. "I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"In that case it's my turn so I'll attack your facedown monster with Chaos Goddess." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said calmly.

"My monster was Psychic Snail." Sayer said nervously.

"Which means another 950 points of damage to your life points, this duel is as good as over." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said. "I end my turn with one facedown card."

Sayer 1450 Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon 3500: "It's my turn." Sayer said. "I can't do anything this turn so I'll just end my move."

"Not quite, if you haven't summoned a monster I can summon one to your field automatically." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said as Armored Axon Kicker appeared in front of Sayer. "Now then, as for my move I'll attack your monster. One more turn and this duel is over. I set one card and end my turn."

This is really bad, I don't even know if that card will be enough now, Sayer thought nervously.

(The duel between Sayer and Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon is reaching its conclusion. Next chapter the duel will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	34. epilogue

"This is bad, one more attack and Sayer's going to lose the duel." Roman said nervously.

"I know, but the duel isn't over yet." Jack said thoughtfully. "Which means Sayer still has a chance to win."

"Maybe, but unless he can summon a monster with 3500 attack points he can't defeat the Immortal Dragon." Akane said.

"I know, all we can do is wait and see what happens." Sky said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sayer life points 350 Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon 3500: "It's my turn." Sayer said drawing his card. It's here, well I don't have anything to lose, he thought.

"You might as well surrender, there's no way you can win this duel." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said calmly. "On my next turn my Chaos Goddess will wipe out the last of your life points."

"Maybe, or maybe not." Sayer said. "I activate Divine Winds of Gusto."

"What kind of card is that?" Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon asked curioiusly.

"Divine Winds of Gusto costs half my life points to play, but I can draw one card." Sayer said. "If I draw a psychic monster or a wind monster I can summon any monster from my deck and then it gains 100 attack points times the level of the monster I drew."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's Angel's card, how does Sayer have it?" Yusei asked in surprise.

"I don't know, but it might be the key to taking down this overgrown lizard." Jack said.

"I hope you're right Jack, for both of our sakes." Goodwin said calmly.

"There's more to it than that, if he doesn't draw a monster Divine Winds of Gusto deals damage to his life points equal to the attack points of the strongest monster in that Chaos Immortal's graveyard, and he still has his counterpart in the graveyard." Sky said. "It all comes down to the card on top of Sayer's deck."

"Well hopefully it's the card he needs to win the duel." Crow said.

"We just have to wait and see what happens." Crystal said. "The duel is going to end this turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're risking the entire duel on the odds you draw one card, you can't possibly beat me, we both know that." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said coldly.

"We'll have to wait and see, I draw." Sayer said. "I drew the psychic type monster Final Psychic Ogre, and he's level five."

"Ok, you managed to draw a level five monster, that won't be enough to defeat me." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said calmly.

"You're wrong, because now I can summon Hyper Psychic Blaster in attack mode." Sayer said. "Then thanks to Divine Winds of Gusto he gains 500 attack points, giving him a total of 3500."

"What?" Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon asked in shock. "You can't be serious."

"I'm very serious." Sayer said as Hyper Psychic Blaster turned green. "Now attack Chaos Goddess and end this duel."

"I reveal the final effect of my Chaos Goddess." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said before a green glow surrounded him. "What in the world?"

"On the turn Divine Winds of Gusto is played you can't activate any abilities." Sayer said as he won the duel. "You lose."

"For now, but I suppose you're right." Chaos Immortal Anti-Matter Dragon said calmly before disappearing as Angel appeared in his place.

"Angel, are you alright?" Sayer asked nervously.

"I'm alright." Angel said quietly. "Thanks."

"I hate to interrupt a touching moment like this, but we should think about heading back." Goodwin said.

"He's right, let's go." Jack said quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was interesting." Crow said.

"That's one way of putting it." Goodwin said. "Still everything worked out for the best."

"Not exactly, the Chaos Immortals can easily be summoned again." Eden said. "Unlike the Immortal Dragon any of the others can be summoned even without an eclipse."

"That's fine, nobody uses the dark tuner monsters." Jack said. "Isn't that right Divine?"

"Fine." Divine said in annoyance before taking his dark tuners and tearing them in half. "I'll just find a different way to beat Angel."

"Hold on, what about you?" Akiza asked. "Aren't you a Chaos Immortal?"

"That won't be a problem, trust us Eden is trustworthy." Akane said.

"Alright, well we definitely owe you for all your help." Goodwin said calmly.

"Don't mention it, after all you helped us out just as much as we helped you." Yuna said calmly.

"She's right, thanks for everything." Akane said before walking off with Yuna, Crystal, and Eden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh yeah Angel, this is yours." Sayer said handing her a card.

"Divine Winds of Gusto, thanks. I'm glad it helped you win the duel Sayer." Angel said calmly.

"Thanks Angel." Sayer said.

"Oh please, I could have won in half the time." Divine said. "You got lucky Sayer."

"Really, well why don't the two of you have a match and see who wins?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Alright, this won't take very long." Divine said. "You're willing to duel aren't you?"

"Ok." Sayer said. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"You two can duel after we eat alright?" Sky asked. "As for you Jack, we could use an extra pair of hands to carry everything."

"Alright, I get the message." Jack said. "Come on you two the more hands the better."

"Sure thing." Sayer said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, everything looks amazing mom." Roman said with a smile.

"I'm glad you think so, wait does anyone know where Yusei is?" Sky asked.

"He's with Akiza, they'll be here soon enough." Crow said with a smirk.

"Speaking of that, where's Sherry?" Kalin asked. "I would have thought she'd come with you."

"No, she's with Misty and Alice. They'll be here later though." Crow said.

"Correction Crow, we're right behind you." Sherry said walking up to him.

"Hey dad, hi mom." Alice said.

"It's good to see you Alice." Jack said calmly as Yusei and Akiza walked up to the group.

"Well now that everyone's here we can get everything started." Sky said calmly.

"Right, let's get the celebration started." Crow said with a grin.

(Thank you for reading this story, all of the reviews and critique was appreciated.)

(Author's Note: The last two scenes took place a few days after the rest of the chapter.)


End file.
